Sucks to be a Dog
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Naraku visits Kagome and turns her into a dog and makes it look like Kagome was attacked. Shippo and Miroku find the dog and take it in. Inuyasha gets edgy around her every now and then. It sucks because it's around mating season. Inu
1. Chapter 1

Naraku visits Kagome and turns her into a dog and makes it look like Kagome was attacked. Shippo and Miroku find the dog and take it in. Inuyasha gets edgy around her every now and then. It sucks because it's around mating season. Inu&Kago

For Your Information: This story is only five chapters, and I plan to make a sequal in time.

* * *

**Chapter One- Long day**

* * *

Kagome was walking home from school. She was more tired than before when she finished walking up the stairs. When she arrived at the top she saw Souta playing around with their stupid lazy fat cat. It wasn't new or anything to her. Usually she would join in and play with them. Right now though, she just wanted to sleep for a while. Kagome was planning on going back to the other era tonight, so she pretty much needed the rest.

"Hi Kagome, back home now?" Souta; her younger brother laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm so tired. Classes today were a real killer!" Kagome whined.

"Then why didn't you just go stay in Inuyasha's era, huh?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know; that guy is such a hot head when I want to go. If there's anytime he wants me to come back is when I'm hurt or sick." She sighed. "I'm going inside to go take a bath, then a nap. Have fun with Buyo, Souta."

"Kay sis!" Souta said happily.

She went inside and tossed her backpack aside in her room and grabbed some different clothes. Tiredly, she went into the bath room and went in the warm water. It relieved her tired bones and muscles and she started to wash herself. Relaxing as it was; she wanted to share it with Sango and Shippo. What do you expect? It's funny talking to people while you're bathing. (I think so at least?)

Her bath was completed after an hour; she came out and wrapped a towel around her body. Kagome grabbed the blow drier and started to dry her hair off. When she came back into her room, she changed. Her mother knocked on the door; asking if she wanted anything to drink. She replied with a 'no' and asked to be woken up at sun down. With a smiled, Mrs. Higurashi nodded and left room as she closed the door.

* * *

"Where are you, my lovely little priestess?" A dark man lingered in the forest of Inuyasha.

He wore a white pelt with a baboon mask. The man was placed on a tree branch. Checking the wind to make sure he was down wind from Inuyasha's sensitive nose. Sure enough he was and so he waited for Kagome. It didn't matter how long she took. As long as he knew Inuyasha wasn't going to be the one to meet her.

"I do hope you hurry up, I feel very lonesome." He chuckled malevolently.

* * *

"Inuyasha, when is mama supposed to be coming back? I miss her!" A small kitsune whined.

"Shut up Shippo, she has four more days left to get back here." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Hey! Don't be a jerk to me! You're the one who's always making her run home!" Shippo wailed.

"She asked to have five damn days so shut up already!" He started to get a little annoyed. "She'll get here when she gets here."

"You should leave Inuyasha alone; I think he still misses Kikyou." Miroku glared at Inuyasha.

"I DO NOT! Now shut up or else I'll hurt you damn bastards!" Inuyasha growled.

"What ever you say Inuyasha…" The monk simply shrugged.

* * *

Around seven at night and Kagome started to wake up. There was still a little sunlight left, just as she wanted. She packed her stuff to prepare for the Feudal Era. When she had everything she wanted, she went downstairs to have some dinner. Her family was at the table eating happily and Kagome joined them.

"So, you're going down the well tonight Kagome?" Her mother asked nicely.

"Yeah, I bet I'll shock them when I arrive there tonight." Kagome snickered.

"How long did older brother give you?" Souta asked curiously. (No; Inuyasha isn't related to them.)

"Five days, I have four more though." She laughed.

"Why are you going in such a hurry then?" Her grandfather asked.

"I don't know, I just want to surprise Inuyasha and make feel special." Everyone saw Kagome roll her eyes and they laughed.

They enjoyed their meal together and Kagome went to grab her backpack. Everyone watched her leave and they all told her 'good luck' and 'be safe' as usual. Such a nice caring family she had. Kagome was lucky though, she had two families basically; one in the modern era and one in the feudal era. It was something nice to know, for her at least. Without a second thought, she jumped into the well.

The dark passage turned into a blue stream of light; the light that allowed her to travel through both time periods. It soon died down and she saw the vines in the well meaning that she was now, five hundred years in the past. Kagome climbed the vine out of the well.

* * *

"Hello there Kagome, I've been waiting for you." A man said in a dark tone.

Kagome whirled around to look at the person. "INU-" She began to shout but her mouth was covered by his hand. That way, she couldn't call out for Inuyasha.

"You're not going to call that hanyou here wench." He stated. "I came all this way to say 'hello' and this is how I'm repaid? I'm absolutely disgusted in you."

"Let... go of... me... Naraku!" She mumbled behind his hand.

"What for…? Do you want to die?" Naraku's demonic voice asked.

"..." Her struggles stopped.

"That's a good girl." He stroked her hair slowly.

Naraku removed his hands away from her and she was frozen. She was too scared to move, but that didn't mean she wanted to stay! Then without and sign of warning, Naraku knocked her out from behind her and she fell unconscious on the grassy dirt.

"I knew this would be easy." He chuckled evilly.

He bent down to her face and placed something in her mouth and forced her to swallow it. Eager to watch an exciting little show, he sat on the wells' wooden edges patiently and waited. After three hours passed with complete silence; the material started to take an affect in her. He stood up and went in front her to watch it all begin.

Her body began to pulse quickly as her breathing went faster. Kagome's soft and smooth skin started to grow black fur all over her body. She started to lose her raven hair as her human ears began to transform like Inuyasha's and started to go on top of her head. From her nose to her chin started to grow thinner and longer like a muzzle. Her arms and legs became shorter then her hands and feet became paws. Then a tail; a long black tail appeared from her rear. Naraku chuckled to his delight, that she did need; turn into a dog. Just like he had intended Kagome to be…

Naraku took her shards from around her neck roughly and looked back at Kagome. "It wouldn't hurt to frame you, would it?" He laughed.

Taking away the clothes off her body; he placed a new scent on her that the other had not come across before. Naraku saw her backpack and decided to tear it up to make it look like Kagome was attacked and went to the other side of the well. But he kept her clothes with him. It would look suspicious if there was a dog and Kagome's clothes there. Plus it would've been too sloppy for his work. He removed his scent from the area to they wouldn't know he was there. Only this stray dog is to be found.

Kagome started to wake up and she saw Naraku chuckling above her. (By the way, she's not color blind.) She quickly tried to stand up on her two legs but fumbled over. Immediately she looked at her legs and arms; they were dog legs! She could even see a tail and her nose in front of her face. What the hell was wrong with her? Was she a dog or something? Naraku bent down to her and she looked at him then growled.

"Yes Kagome, you are a dog. Don't you love it?" Naraku said demonically.

_"You monster!"_ Kagome barked. _"What did you do to me? How the heck am I a dog right now? You stupid monster…"_ Her barks sounded dangerous as she continued on and getting louder ever now and then.

* * *

"Hey, does anyone hear barking?" Shippo asked curiously and they looked at him.

Outside the hut they all started to hear violent barking. Inuyasha didn't care though; he didn't smell Kagome or Kikyou out there, so it didn't matter. Miroku and Shippo were kind of curious though. Sango and Kirara tried hard to ignore it.

"Ah who cares; it's just a dumb dog!" Inuyasha growled.

"But from the sounds of it, it's in some sort of trouble." Miroku stated.

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry Kagome, but you see; I can't speak canine." Naraku laughed then looked serious. "But you are getting on my nerves quite a bit." He kicked her down and she made a loud yipe noise of pain. A smirk placed itself on his face and then Naraku kicked her even harder. She flew about twenty feet away and came down tumbling into some painful bushes with a few thorns that tore into her. Her landing came with a high pitch yipe. Kagome couldn't fight, she couldn't even stand!

She was only a dog for about twenty minutes of lying on the ground barking and snarling. Then Naraku thinks of a way to have some fun and decides to kick her. He enjoys the first time and kicks her harder. His kick made her catapult into some thorn bushes. This sure is a good night, now isn't it?

_"This… sure sucks..."_ Those were the last words Kagome could growl before she passed out.

* * *

"I know you heard that Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted at him.

"So, what's your point? It was probably a dog fight more or less." Inuyasha replied.

"Then we would've heard another dog barking!"

"If you're so worried, then go out there and look for yourself."

"Fine, I will!" Shippo stomped off to the exit of the hut. "A-Anyone want to come w-with me?"

"Yes, I think I'll come along too." Miroku stood up. "There might be a demon lurking around and that's true, then it wouldn't be good for any of the villagers to find in their hut or even their village for that matter."

"Feh, go ahead and do what you want, I'm staying here." Inuyasha snorted.

"I'm going to stay too, that way I can get a head start on some sleep." Sango explained.

"Very well, we'll be back in a little while." Miroku stated.

"Be careful, where ever the dog is, it's bleeding." Inuyasha warned.

Shippo jumped on his shoulder and looked around outside. It was dark out so Shippo uses his fox fire magic to put a fire on a torch that Miroku could hold. They searched around the village about ten times within a few hours and couldn't find anything, or a wounded dog for that matter. They passed the hut that they came out of earlier and walked up the stairs to the forest.

The two searched in the area around what people called Goshinboku. Now and then people would say it was the god tree; others thought to believe it was the tree of time. Thirty minutes passed by and they couldn't find anything. This was becoming quite ridiculous.

The sun was already started to rise over the hill top. Quickly, out of nowhere, a strange white flash swooshed right pass them in a hurry. Without a second though, they were about to chase after because it looked like Naraku. But suddenly they heard a whimper a little ways.

Miroku rushed over with Shippo on his shoulder. They kept searching and searching; hoping that they were getting closer. Again, they heard a small whimpering and went near some thorn bushes and there it was!

A huge black dog was behind the thorn bushes. Miroku told Shippo to use his fox fire to get rid of the thorn bushes that were in the way. Shippo nodded and used his fox fire till they became burnt ashes. They went to the dog and investigated it. (Also; if you need a dog description… Black German Shepherd or Blue from "Wolf's Rain.")

"It looks like it has thorns in its skin and fur." Miroku stated.

"Wow, she pretty." Shippo said in amazement.

Kagome's black fur looked soft and fuzzy. It shined as the sun started to hit her. Kagome's eyelids opened and she still had those chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey there, are you okay?" Shippo asked curiously.

Kagome looked at him _"Shippo…"_

"We're gonna help you, okay? You have a lot of thorns on you." He stated and went to help Miroku.

"_My head… so many scents…"_ Kagome looked at her forelegs. _"I can't believe, I'm a dog."_ She then began to wince in pain when Miroku pulled a thorn from her skin.

"Shippo, why don't you pet her to keep her relaxed?" Miroku requested.

"Kay…" Shippo went over to her head and started to pet her. Kagome looked and Shippo eye to eye as he smiled. "Hey Miroku, there's something familiar about this dog."

"Like what?" Miroku asked as touched near her rear to grab a thorn. Kagome whipped her neck around and snapped at Miroku. He freaked and then fell into a thorn bush.

"For one thing, she's like a woman; she doesn't like you touching her butt." Shippo snickered and removed the last thorn that she didn't let Miroku get.

Kagome mentally sighed. _"Miroku started it. Crap, I guess I have to try and stand." _She said and struggled to get up but after a few minutes she succeeded in learning.

"Hey! You shouldn't be moving; you're hurt!" Shippo stated.

Kagome rubbed her muzzle against his face and he laughed. She tried to learn how to walk as she went along. When completely turned around; facing Miroku, she went to him. Miroku was scared, thinking she was going to attack him, he couldn't go really anywhere because he was stuck in the thorn bush. Kagome grabbed the clothing behind Miroku's neck with her and slowly pulled him out of the thorn bush.

She was strong for a dog which surprised Miroku. But he was also surprised she didn't bite him. When he was completely out, she got him to sit up. Shippo came over to Miroku.

"Now you're the one with thorns!" Shippo laughed.

"Haha… very funny…" Miroku sighed. "Thank you my canine friend." He smiled.

"_Sure Miroku, even though you can't even understand me."_ Kagome barked started to remove the thorns his shoulder with her teeth.

"She's trying to help you! She's so cool! Can we keep her?" Shippo asked excitedly as her help remove the thorns on Miroku.

"You have to asked Inuyasha and Lady Kagome." Miroku laughed.

"_I AM KAGOME!"_ She growled a little.

They finished with Miroku and he sighed in relief. "Thanks Shippo." Miroku looked at Kagome. "Thanks girl."

"_Girl…?"_ She snorted.

"What's all that stuff near the well?" Shippo asked curiously.

Miroku looked. "Those look like Kagome's things." The three of them started to walk over. "Who could of done this?"

"_Naraku…"_ Kagome growled then remember something and searched through all the torn things.

Then she found what she wanted. She barked for Miroku and Shippo's attention and they went to her. Kagome place bottle in her mouth and flung it up and Miroku caught. He was fascinated by the dog.

"You're a nifty dog." Miroku laughed and looked at what was in his hands. "It's the shard bottle!" He shouted.

"That white blur must've been Naraku! He probably took Kagome away with the shards!" Shippo replied.

"_NO! I'M KAGOME!"_ She barked.

"We have to tell Inuyasha." Miroku stated.

"Yeah, let's go! Wait, can she come with us?" Shippo asked.

"Sure, I doubt she has anywhere else to go."

"Yay!"

Shippo jumped around happily around Kagome. She started to get dizzy and grabbed him for the back of his robe and put him on her back. He paused for a minute and realized what she did and was happy. Miroku started to walk and Kagome was about two steps ahead of him.

"Hey, this is better than riding on Inuyasha's shoulder!" Shippo cheered.

"It seems that she's fond of you." Miroku laughed.

* * *

They got to the hut and Kagome was the first to walk in with Shippo on her back. Then Miroku walked in after her. Inuyasha growled at the dog and she snorted at him.

"_I'm not in the mood, I just got turned into a dog last night you idiot."_ She walked to her sleeping bag and Shippo hopped off. Kagome lied down and Shippo curled up next to her.

"Why the hell did you bring that bitch in here?" Inuyasha growled at Miroku.

"The dog isn't what you should worry about." Miroku tossed the empty bottle at him. "All the stuff Kagome had is torn and shredded near the well." He explained.

"Where's is Kagome?" Inuyasha jumped to his feet. Kagome barked at him. "Shut up you stupid bitch!" He shouted at her.

Kagome got up in a defensive position with her head low but growled. _"I dare you to call me that… again…"_ Blood started to drip on the sleeping bag. She started get light headed and fell down weakly.

"We think Naraku took her. But everything looks like it was torn by an animal." Miroku explained.

Inuyasha immediately looked the dog. "You did it, didn't you!" He unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

Kagome looked at him and sat up painfully and looked at him. Inuyasha glared at her eyes and she looked back. Her eyes… Inuyasha thought they looked familiar. It didn't ring a bell. He snorted and sheathed his sword.

"It wasn't her." Inuyasha stated.

"How do you know?" Sango asked curiously.

"Instincts… I'm going to check the well out." He rushed out. Kagome barked for him to return but he didn't.

"_Inuyasha…!"_ She tried to get up but failed.

"You shouldn't be moving around." Shippo said tiredly. Kagome opened the sleeping bag with her jaws and placed him and put the cover back on him and he fell asleep.

Miroku whistled like a call. "Come here girl, let's get you bandaged up." He explained with an ace bandage in his hands. Kagome struggled, but she managed.

Kirara hissed at her and Kagome whimpered. Sango petted Kirara and she calmed down. Miroku bandaged Kagome's rib cage area and that a little. He petted her head softly and her ears flattened and went into submission.

"She likes you, wow." Sango giggled.

"Shippo and I found her in some thorn bushes and we got them off her. When I was going to remove a thorn near her tail, she snapped at me." Miroku grumbled.

"She doesn't like letches touching her?"

"She made me fall into a thorn bush. But she got me out and helped take them off me. It was quite amusing to be helped by a dog."

"What amused me is that this dog stood up to Inuyasha and his Tetsusaiga." Sango stated. "He doesn't really go lightly if something's happened to Kagome.

Kagome's ear twitched and she removed Miroku's hand and went to the door frame and saw Inuyasha coming. Inuyasha walked in and was pissed. Everyone looked at him except the sleeping Shippo.

"I couldn't smell Naraku's scent out there, only hers and Kagome's!" Inuyasha pointed at the dog.

"Yes, but me and Shippo SAW him." Miroku stated.

"I'm waking up the runt; we're going to go get Kagome!" Inuyasha started to walk towards Shippo but Kagome blocked him. "Get out of my way bitch!" He walked around her.

"_That's it!"_ Kagome growled and bite him.

"OW! YOU FUCKING BITCH! LET GO OF MY ASS!" Inuyasha shouted and the two humans went into a fit of laughter. Kagome let out and had a bad taste in her mouth and tried to get it out. She then went in front of him again and blocked him from Shippo.

"S-she doesn't want y-you to wake him!" Miroku said as he still laughed because Inuyasha was rubbing his butt.

"Stupid bitch has some sharp teeth." Inuyasha growled and she growled at him. She moved her pillow and found ramen under it. Kagome barked at Inuyasha and when he looked in her direction, she tossed a cup of ramen at him. "Ninja food, but I thought she said there was no more! Kagome lied to me!" He stated and Kagome growled at him again.

"Let me guess, you're going to eat and as soon as Shippo wakes up, we're going to go find Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yup…"

* * *

First chapter down, please tell me if you liked it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hyah, I just got the 20th comment review, so I decided to post the second chapter.

I'm pretty sure it was...**DragonMan180** who brought Sesshomaru-sama, ne? Well, I had totally forgot about him in this story! So... I had to put Kouga in the fourth chapter and slide Sesshomaru in the third. But now I have to make up for lack of writing in those two chapters. > ;

**RyokoAt13** - Hai, he's is an inu hanyou. One, his father died the day he was born, so he coudln't teach him. Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't dare teach him. Izayoi is human, and so was the village Inuyasha was raised in. As the humans we are, aren't we taught to learn our language? What about vietnamese, chinese, and japanese. He have to learn, listen, study. And about Kagome turning into a hanyou... well... you'll have to wait till **PART2** to know anything. Though... I think this is a tradegy story, right? The title _is_ 'Sucks to be a Dog' -hint hint-

That's all the ranting out of me :D

* * *

**Chapter Two- Calm nights?**

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting in his normal hut corner while Miroku and Shippo slept. Sango was outside on a walk talking to Kaede or something. Kagome was lying with Shippo on the sleeping bag, watching Inuyasha. Something was bugging him; too bad she couldn't ask. Inuyasha took one big sigh and leaned his head back against the wall. 

"Damn it…" Inuyasha whispered. "This is entirely my fault." He muttered. Kagome whimpered slightly to let him know she was listening. "I got Kagome upset two days ago and when she comes back on her own, she gets kidnapped by Naraku." His eyes were hidden behind his bangs. "Sesshomaru was right, I really can't protect anyone."

"_Inuyasha…"_ Kagome got to her four feet and made her way to him. She nudged head against his shoulder and he looked down at her.  
"What do you want bitch." Inuyasha scowled.  
"_To comfort you and tell you I'm right here."_ Her eyes were locked with his. She nuzzled against his arm with her head.  
"Are you trying to be forgiven for biting me?" He asked and received a growl. "So what, are you trying to cheer me up?" His look was questionable as gave him a small bark. "Why the hell, are you so familiar?" Inuyasha asked then started to pet her with the arm she was nuzzling against.  
"_Why else?"_ Kagome lied down and had her head in his lap. Inuyasha smirked and started to pet her from her head to her shoulders.

* * *

Mid afternoon came around along with Shippo and Miroku starting to wake up. Kagome saw this and removed herself from Inuyasha's lap and went to Shippo to nuzzle at his face. Shippo was waking up a little groggily but clung on to Kagome's muzzle. 

"Mmmm… mama…" Shippo said tiredly and nuzzle back. Kagome's ears perked up.  
"Feh, that ain't Kagome, that's the dog." Inuyasha snorted. She turned her head to face him and growled.

* * *

Miroku and Shippo were now completely awake and they were all talking. Well, Miroku and Inuyasha were talking. Kagome was lying down and Shippo was leaning against her. He was bored and Miroku saw that. 

"Why don't you take our dog friend out to have some water?" Miroku suggested. Kagome slightly looked at him somewhat annoyed.  
"She needs a name!" Shippo whined. She immediately looked at him with ears flattened.  
"Bitch, there; that's her name." Inuyasha snickered. She growled at him.  
"Let's call her Kuro because she has a soft black fur coat!" Shippo cheered.  
"…_Kuro… gee, thanks Shippo."_ Kagome sighed.

"Alright then, why don't you take Kuro out for some water?" Miroku chuckled.  
"Yay, come on Kuro, let's go outside!" Shippo cheered more.  
"Shut up with the happiness while Kagome's kidnapped runt!" Inuyasha shouted at him. Shippo started to cry and Kagome dangerously barked at him then nudged Shippo out the door.  
"That's one protective dog." Miroku laughed.  
"That bitch is annoying." Inuyasha growled.

* * *

Shippo brought her to the water and she didn't really want to drink it. They were treating her like a dog! Till she just remembered she was one. A new scent came near her and Shippo. Kagome picked her head up from the water and looked around. She didn't feel comfortable and started to walk around quietly and cautiously. 

"Kuro, what are you doing?" Shippo asked curiously.

His voice brought a demon out at him. Shippo shrieked and Kagome saw that and lunged at the demon. It was a good sized weasel demon just looking for pray to kill. Kagome bite its neck and it hissed in pain. The weasel threw her down and she managed to land on her feet. Shippo was being all panicky and got the demons' attention again. She charged at the weasel again got its throat and tore its esophagus. It couldn't breathe anymore and fell lifelessly on the ground. Inuyasha and Miroku rushed at to see the commotion.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha shouted.  
"The demon came out of no where and tried to attack me!" Shippo whined.  
"Are you alright Shippo?" Miroku asked calmly.  
"Yeah, Kuro saved me." Shippo hugged her around the neck.  
"Well, if she can defeat a demon, she might as well join us in finding Kagome." Miroku insisted. Kagome saw a glint from the demons' stomach.  
"_A Shikon jewel fragment."_ Kagome noticed.

She went in front of Inuyasha and barked at him like she wanted something. "What the hell do you want?" He asked angrily. Kagome placed touched the Tetsusaiga with her paw then went to the demon and started to bark at him again. "You already killed it." Inuyasha stated and she growled at him for not understand.

"I think Kuro wants you to cut the stomach for insurance?" Miroku questioned and she barked.  
"Feh, how stupid can you get?" Inuyasha sighed and took out Tetsusaiga and cut the demons stomach then a Shikon shard flew out then landed in his hand.  
"Wow, it's a jewel shard!" Shippo said amazed.  
"_Does that prove I'm Kagome now!"_ Kagome barked and wagged her tail.

Inuyasha looked at her for a second. "Good job Kuro, you can stick with us." He gave her approval and petted her on the head.  
"_You're kidding me!"_ Kagome fell to the ground exhausted and annoyed at their stupidity. They returned into the hut and Kagome rested a little.

* * *

"What's everyone doing?" Sango asked curiously.  
"Kuro defeated a demon and found a jewel inside!" Shippo cheered.  
"The dogs' name is Kuro?" She laughed. "Well, should we start on our journey to find Kagome?"  
"Yeah, let's go." Inuyasha stood up but the guys stayed down. "Come on!" He shouted.  
"Let Kuro rest for a while, she just single handedly defeated a demon and managed to survive." Miroku stated.  
"Ugh, damn humans. Kuro, your ready to go aren't you?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. 

"_You never consider how cruel you are to me?"_ Kagome growled but she got up slowly.  
"See, she's ready to go!"  
"A mans' best friend is a dog, but what if the man himself is half dog." Sango giggled and Kagome growled because of the somewhat insult.  
"I don't think Kuro likes you insulting Inuyasha." Miroku snickered and she slapped him. "Alright, let's go." Miroku whined.  
"But Kuro needs to gain some strength!" Shippo complained. Kagome nudged back and he laughed as he hugged her muzzle. She used her neck and brought him on her back and followed Inuyasha outside. The others followed after her.

* * *

They headed off to the direction Miroku and Shippo saw him go. Inuyasha was in the front with Kagome walking near his side and Shippo on her back. Miroku and Sango were behind the three as Kirara was on Sango's shoulder. 

'_There's something familiar about Kuro. I can't place my foot on it, but I know there is! Not to mention her scent is getting to my head. Damn this all!'_ Inuyasha said to himself. "Why are you on Kuro's back if you say she needs her strength?" He asked Shippo.  
"She put me on her back, I didn't ask her to." Shippo replied and got off and walked between them. "You're just jealously that she likes me." He teased.

"Stupid little brat!" Inuyasha was just about to punch his head but Kagome snapped at his hand. "Shit she's worse than Kagome!" Inuyasha growled and she snorted at him.  
"Kuro must be Shippo's guard dog or better like a substitute mother." Miroku laughed.  
"I want Kagome!" Shippo whined.  
"Shut up, what'd you think we're doing? Going to a ceremonial party?" Inuyasha scoffed.

* * *

Night started to role in from the sky and they decided to make camp. Miroku cooked some stew that Kagome taught him months ago. Sango was watching the monk carefully; making sure he wouldn't try anything funny. Kirara and Shippo were playing around. Kagome was lying down on the dirt watching. Inuyasha was leaning against a tree till he saw something white. 

"Shit." Inuyasha said loudly. Kagome looked at him and saw a soul skimmer came passing by.  
"What are you going to do? Kagome's not around, so why don't you go to your Kikyou." Sango scowled at him.  
"Feh…" Inuyasha paused for a minute and turned around._ 'Why does it feel wrong that I'm leaving Kuro here?'_ He continued to walk on.

"_You still go to her? When you think I'm captured by Naraku, you…"_ Kagome did a small whine and got up then followed him.

Miroku watched Kuro leave to go after him. "I wonder if it's okay for her to follow him."  
"If Kikyou hurts Kuro, I'm going o use my fox magic on her!" Shippo stated.  
"Good job Shippo." Sango smiled.

* * *

Inuyasha met up with Kikyou. Kagome watched from the bushes. 

"Inuyasha, it's been so long." She hugged him.  
"What do you want Kikyou, now isn't the time." Inuyasha didn't return the hug.  
"I can't see my own love when I want?"  
"What, do you want?" He asked again.  
"Why are you so tense?"  
"…"  
"Did my reincarnation hurt you?"  
"…"  
"Do you want me to kill Kagome?"

Kagome started to get a little afraid. What was Kikyou doing? What was Inuyasha even doing for that matter? Kagome stayed a little longer to see if she could find out.

"Enough Kikyou, stop; you've caused me to lose Kagome to Naraku. I'm not going to take chances again." Inuyasha turned around. "Who knows what he's doing to her?" He started to walk off.  
"Does her welfare mean more to you than mine?"  
"…" He stopped for a second "Good bye, Kikyou." Inuyasha continued returning to the campsite.

Inuyasha returned to the camping ground and notice the disappearance of the dog. His eyes wondered around and then looked to the humans. They only looked back at him.

"Where's the bitch?" Inuyasha asked in slight worry.

Kagome came from behind him; dragging her tired paws to a tree away from him. She plopped her down and rested, what a day. Thorn bushes, demons, Kikyou? Was something worse going to happen the next day or something?

"Where'd you go?" Inuyasha asked her and she shifted her head away to ignore him.  
"She left right after you did." Shippo stated.  
"Kuro probably followed him to make sure he was going to be okay." Miroku suggested.  
"The poor thing looks so glum." Sango got up and started to pet her.  
Kirara and Shippo joined her. "It's probably Inuyasha's fault." Shippo muttered.  
"Isn't her fur so soft?" Shippo smiled. Kirara went to Kagome's and nudged against her.  
"Feh…" _'Why is she getting all the damn attention?'_ Inuyasha pouted in his thoughts.

Everyone had some dinner to eat and then went to Kagome and petted her. Everyone except Inuyasha at least; he jumped in a tree away from them. Kagome looked at him every now and then as the others petted her.

* * *

Soon after a while, everyone was sleeping soundly. Miroku was sitting against a log with his staff in hand. Sango was in a knapsack with Kirara cuddling together with her. Shippo was leaning against the tree next to Kagome. Inuyasha was in the tree, but she wasn't sure if he was asleep. Kagome didn't really mind it much thought though and quietly got up and walked away to find some water. His eyes followed her leaving the camp and he followed in the trees. 

Kagome found the water stream and started to take a drink. She heard a noise above her and her ear twitched. Not caring though, she looked at her reflection through the water and saw a black dog. Another reflection appeared behind her and it was Inuyasha's. She quickly turned her body around and accidentally fell into the stream and got wet. Inuyasha looked at her curiously but chuckled lightly and bent down.

"What are you doing wondering out here for water, Kuro?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome turned her head to avert her eyes from meeting with his. "Heh, are you mad at me or something?" He asked and she started to walk but he softly kept her back by holding her tail.

"You followed me when I left didn't you?" Inuyasha asked. She snorted in disgust and tried to leave again. "Let me guess, you don't like the smell of grave soil and bones?" He laughed. Her head slightly turned toward him. "So are you going be mad at me any longer?" His hand released her tail and petted her back.

"_I can never stay mad at him long, can I?" _Kagome bit his haori and pulled on him. He fell over because he didn't expect that.

"You have a grudge on me don't you?" Inuyasha scowled a little. Then he saw her tail wagging a little and he huffed. Kagome mimicked him and lied down in front of him to be eye leveled. "Oh, you're trying to go get on my nerves now?" He growled. Kagome licked his ear a little and he shook his head like a dog and growled at her lightly.

"_Why the hell did I do that?"_ Kagome shouted in her mind.

"Damn bitch; trying to turn me on or something?" He asked annoyed and her tail stopped wagging and got up. Kagome started to walk off and waited for him. _'Damn it, am I getting attracted to a dog! First priestesses and now dogs…?'_ He followed her.

* * *

"I will get my souls back." A cold woman's voice said from behind. 

Kagome and Inuyasha whirled around to see her. It was Kikyou, and she looked as pissed off as ever. Just like the day she pinned Inuyasha to the tree.

"I'll kill my reincarnation to get my souls back. Then I will be the one who's human whilst she is the walking dead." Kikyou said angrily. Kagome started to back up slightly.  
"I'm tired of you of the night. You're the one who had stolen Kagome's soul when you were resurrected." Inuyasha slighted growled.  
"_Y-you mean, she still has one of my souls?"_ Kagome questioned. Kikyou looked at the dog and glared._ "We share the same soul… she knows it's me!"_ She panicked and did a yipping bark at Kikyou.  
"Kuro?" Inuyasha looked at her and saw a somewhat fear in her eyes. He looked back at Kikyou. "Stop popping up on your own accord, or I can't avenge you." His voice was a little cold and turned around to leave.

Kagome was still a little frozen as Inuyasha retreated slowly to the campsite. Kikyou walked closer to her and she tried to run off but she couldn't. Kagome snapped out of it when Kikyou place a hand on her head. She used her powerful priestess powers to knock Kagome backwards and skidded on side. Inuyasha quickly turned around and saw 'Kuro' down then went in front of her. He starred at Kikyou who only chuckled and laughed. Kagome struggled to her feet. When she succeeded, she tried to run after Kikyou, but fell over after three quick steps. Kikyou now, was long gone.

"Kuro! Hey, you okay, come on damn it, wake up!" Inuyasha shouted at her and shook her a little.  
"_I… have to… get up…" _Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw two amber eyes looking at her._ "I have to… for Inuyasha…"_ She struggled extremely but managed to get up.

"You have a strong will to keep getting up." Inuyasha stated and she froze and looked up to him. "That's what Kagome says at least. If your determined and have a strong will, you can always manage the strength to bring yourself up again." He spoke with confidence.

Kagome starred at him for what seemed like an eternity. She did tell him those words once. But when she did tell him, he acted like he didn't hear it and said 'feh' to her. So he really did listen to her, to what she said. It filled her heart with happiness. Kagome wanted to hug him so badly right.

"Come on girl, let's go to the campsite." He padded the side of his leg.  
"…I_f I get turned back into a human soon… you're going to regret that."_ Kagome followed him but limped every time.  
Inuyasha chuckled. "Looks like I have to carry you." He picked her up and started to walk toward the camp.

Kagome just starred at him, she couldn't hug him but… there was something she could do. She stretched her neck a little and licked him once then nuzzled in his neck. Inuyasha looked at the dog confusingly. He just told himself that it was her way of thanking him.

'_Her eyes remind me a little of Kagome.'_ Inuyasha sighed. "I should be looking for Kagome, not being calm and carefree damn it!" He growled out himself. _'Why the hell is this dog taking such an affect on me? What's more annoying is how my scent is getting.'_ Inuyasha froze.

'_FUCK! IT'S MATING SEASON! DAMNIT; THAT'S WHY I'M GETTING ATTRACTED TO THIS DAMN BITCH, HER SCENT IS STRONGER BECAUSE SHE'S A DOG! SHIT I HOPE MINE DOESN'T COME OUT SOON!'_ Inuyasha was started to freak out a little and placed the dog down next to Shippo.

"Fucking bitch and her glands…" Inuyasha growled. Kagome looked up at him and cocked her head. He blushed and immediately jumped away into a tree away from her.

"_What the heck did he mean by my glands, I'm not a…" _Kagome trailed of._ "Oh fuck I am! And it's… spring!" _She mentally growled._ "Damn it, damn it, damn it! I KNOW DAMN WELL HE'S NOT GETTING ATTRACTED TO ME WHILE I'M A DAMN DOG!"

* * *

_

Weird... but... um... eh-heh-heh... I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru-sama will be above that... I think...

Arigato for earlier comments, if I get 20 more, I'll add quicker, but why hurry? There's only **SIX** chapters in the story


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, you guys **REALLY** want me to to update that quickly?

**DragonMan180** -Sorry thatI didn't add Rin and Jaken to visit Kagome and stuff. Rin would've some to consluion that she's the dog. Also that Sesshomaru never brings her around if he wants to fight -nod nod-

**Sky Dragon** -Yeah, since everyone like the ass biting part, I'm going to doing something else similar.

**NaomiYuka** -I tried to have less swearing in this chapter for you :)

**MoonGirl19 **-I hate Kikyou too. But I won't answer that question directly. All I'll say is that a two or threedie.

**Brenna8 **-Well, I always make a happy story, but the ending will be tragedy, hopefully.

**Bad Templar** -Holy crap, thanks for the idea! I'll use it in the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Three- Canine fights**

* * *

It's been a whole week now, Inuyasha and the others have been awake and they continued on about two hours ago. Kagome was been keeping her distance from Inuyasha with her tail between her legs. He wasn't complaining much, his ear twitched every time she growled.

"Inuyasha, why has Kuro keeping a distance from you?" Shippo asked curiously.  
"It's probably because of when he went to see Kikyou yet again." Sango answered.  
"Shut up, that's not true." Inuyasha scoffed.  
"The big bad dog(Inuyasha) is cranky because Kagome isn't around." Miroku whispered to Sango.

Kagome was tired of the two humans talking and whispering about the actual her and Inuyasha. She didn't know that they talked THAT much about them when she wasn't there. But what ever, she just didn't mind to keep her distance from the perverted dog boy. Every time he lifted his head in the air to sniff around, Kagome kept thinking he was trying to smell for her. That's why she growled every now and then when he did.

* * *

A bark came from a distance, which made Shippo halt, and look in that direction. Since Kagome was behind him, she had no choice but to stop too. Miroku and Sango had stopped as well out of their little curiosity. Inuyasha then stopped too; he wondered what was going on. Then a dark brown dog came walking out of the bushes.

The dark brown dog was a male and he started to come towards Kagome. Miroku and Sango knew it was best if they backed away a little, so they did. Shippo jumped up on Miroku's shoulder to see what was going to happen.

"_My, my, aren't you cute?"_ The male snickered.  
"_What do you want?"_ Kagome asked.  
"_I'm Ryu, what's yours?"_ He asked as he started to get closer.  
"_It's Kagome."  
_"_Nice name, bitch. You know, I could smell you from half a mile a way."  
_"_What are you getting at, Ryu?"  
_"_How's about you come with me and be my bitch?"_ Ryu walked near her rear and sniffed her. Kagome started to growl dangerously at him. _"Is that a no?"_ He asked.

* * *

At the same time

* * *

"What's that brown dog doing to her?" Sango asked in a whisper.  
"I think he's trying to make her his." Miroku whispered back.  
"Judging from the way Kuro's growling, she doesn't like it." Shippo added.  
'_I don't freaking like it either!'_ Inuyasha started to growl too.

* * *

Combine the time

* * *

Ryu snorted. _"I should make you mine right now."_ He said as he placed his snout under her hind legs.

Kagome turned around and snapped at him dangerously. He backed off a little and started to growl. She was now in attack position with her tail flared up and snarling at him. Ryu did the same and showed off his teeth which didn't faze her at all.

"_I'm not going to be yours!"_ Kagome barked dangerously.

"_Go ahead and play hard to get!"_ He barked back.

Inuyasha's growling started to get louder, but Kagome tried to ignore Inuyasha. Ryu didn't on the other hand; he noticed that the hanyou was half dog demon; which meant he still craved like a dog. He chuckled as he tried to figure something out.

"_So… you like that half demon over there?" _

Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a minute and saw Ryu going towards him. _"Hey, don't you dare touch him!"_ She snarled dangerously and rushed in front of Inuyasha to block off Ryu.

"_What's the matter? Puppy got a little crush?"_

Ryu charged at her and Kagome charged back at him. They both looked like mad dogs trying to rip each other apart. Unfortunately, Ryu got Kagome to lose her balance and knocked her down then started to run toward Inuyasha. Kagome got up to her paws and tackled him down and stood in front of Inuyasha again.

The male got up and went after the bitch again, trying to bite her paws. Kagome jumped up and tackled his head and tore at his neck. Ryu used one of his front paws and scratched her face and shoving her off. She skidded to the ground, quite a distance away. He too went down on the ground roughly. When he shoved her off, he used a lot of strength and it made him tumble down.

He was about to get back up and attack Kagome since she momentarily vulnerable, but something was on his neck. His eyes trailed up and saw that it was Inuyasha's foot at his neck. Ryu growled at the hanyou, but that was all he could do, he was tired and now being choked thanks to Inuyasha.

"Get the hell out of you mangy flea bag." Inuyasha growled with angry and released his neck slightly reluctantly.

* * *

The dog looked at Kagome who was getting up slowly. She managed to stand up on all four. Her position was in a calm state, but when Ryu looked at her, she went back into attack mode, and begun to growl dangerously. Ryu got up and went into attack mode as well. You could see in his eyes that he didn't want to give up. He was about to attack her and she was about to attack him just as well. That is, till Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome to block Ryu from her. His growling was a little dangerous, so Ryu wasn't going to bother fighting anymore. Not with that hanyou there to interfere with it all.

"_You were lucky this time, Kagome."_ Ryu ran off.  
"_JERK!"_ Kagome barked at him.

* * *

"Well… that was amusing." Sango said a little confusedly.  
"That reminded me of when Kagome tries to separate Inuyasha and Kouga when their fighting over her. Kind of cute if you ask me, however, that was scary." Miroku stated.  
"Now that you mention it; Kuro was like Inuyasha, and Inuyasha is Kagome. Wow that's cool!" Shippo cheered.  
"Shut up, we just wasted our valuable time here with that damn dog." Inuyasha growled. _'Stupid damn dog, trying to make Kuro his like that!'_ He mentally pouted and felt something against his leg. When he looked down he saw 'Kuro' leaning against him. "Come on, get off." Inuyasha moved his leg and she fell over on the ground.

Kagome was too exhausted that she was surprised on how she had enough strength to hold herself up and fight that dog Ryu again. Inuyasha told her to get up, so she tried to bring herself on her to her paws. Her front legs were getting up but she couldn't do any more and slid back down tiredly. She whimpered at how weak she was being right now and tired again and only collapsed once more.

"Kuro!" Shippo jumped off Miroku's shoulder and quickly went to her. "She's too tired; Kuro still never got enough time to heal!" He started to cry.  
"Inuyasha, we have you to blame." Miroku stated.  
"If I didn't DO anything, that dog would've either killed her or take her on and mated her in front of us!" Inuyasha growled.  
"She really is exhausted; maybe we should stop awhile for her?" Sango suggested.  
"Do you want to save Kagome or not!"  
"Do you want Kuro to live or die?" She asked back.  
"I'll just carry the damn bitch!"

As weak as her body was; Kagome tried to get up one last time and succeeded with Shippo's help. Only seconds later, she fell back down with a small yipe. Inuyasha sighed in an annoyed tone and picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. Kagome didn't want him to carry her and she growled lowly at him.

"Shut up and rest you stupid bitch." Inuyasha demanded.

"_How the hell can I rest when I know your going to be smelling me you stupid idiot."_ With out any notice, she passed out.

* * *

"Where are we going Milord?" A sweet voice asked cheerfully.  
"You insolent child! Lord Sesshomaru is in search for Naraku! What else!" A green toad demon stated.  
"But why would he do that Master Jaken? Is Naraku mean?"  
"Naraku abducted you Rin, stop being so stupid!" Jaken shouted.  
"Humph," she pouted, "Rin is not stupid!"  
"Yes you are!"  
"Rin is not!" Rin tripped him.

**SPLAT!**

"Wait, where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin looked around.  
"Well it isn't like he's looking for a mate!" Jaken shouted.  
"Then where is he?"  
"I can smell Inuyasha, he's close by."  
"Don't say any stories, Rin would be put to sleep."  
"Why you little arrogant girl!"

* * *

"Kuro, wake up." A soft voice said cheerfully.  
_"Huh... what?" _Kagome opened her eyes and saw Shippo.  
"I got you some water, drink up." Shippo said happily.  
She looked wooden bowl of water and drank slowly.  
"At least we know that she can drink." Miroku smiled.  
"Also that she really isn't all to wounded." Sango replied.  
"Yes, that helps a lot too."  
"Well duh."  
"Great," Inuyasha said as he stood up and sniffed the air, "Sesshomaru's coming," he growled.  
"No doubt to take the Tetsusaiga." Sango stated.  
"Can't he find a new hobby or something?" Miroku asked curiously.  
"That's a dumb question." Inuyasha grumbled.

* * *

"I'll only ask you once, hand over Tetsusaiga to this Sesshomaru; the rightful owner." Sesshomaru said angrily.  
"You ain't getting this sword!" Inuyasha took his sword out.  
"Very well then, you shall die today." He drew out Tokijin and started to charge.  
"_Don't touch him Sesshomaru!"_ Kagome barked dangerously.

Sesshomaru skidded to a stop and looked at the dog, "Are you telling me what to do?" He asked coldly.  
"_Damn right I am."_ She got up painfully and wobbled over in front of Inuyasha. _"You'll have to kill me first. Since I'm a priestess, I'll send you to hell with me."  
_"Priestess, you say? More or less the one that travels with him." He raised an eyebrow.  
"What about Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, "Kuro, move!" He demanded but she didn't move.  
"_Don't rub it in, Naraku did this to me! Now Inuyasha thinks I was kidnapped! Tell him that I'm the dog!"  
_"Why would I do that? Naraku, should be the one to tell him." Sesshomaru said coldly and turned around.  
"Inuyasha, you may thank 'Kuro' for saving your life, for today." He walked away.

"_Hey wait! Tell him that I'm Kagome! Sesshomaru! I'M TALKING TO YOU DAMN IT! **GAH!**"_ Kagome barked and growled at Sesshomaru who left. She the snorted and tried to normally walk back to where she was. Unfortunately she forgot how weak she was starting to fall over.  
"Now she's brave enough to face Sesshomaru!" Miroku's eye twitched.  
"Wow," Sango started in amazement, "that was new, hey wait, he could talk to dogs!" She asked confused.  
"Duh, he's a full demon and was taught." Inuyasha grumbled.  
"Maybe Kuro might know what happened to Kagome!" Shippo shouted.  
_"Of course I would, I'm Kagome."_ Kagome sighed.

"Oh well, I ain't going to waste my energy on that weakling." Inuyasha snorted.  
_"Idiot, you're weaker than him you think I'm not around."_ Kagome thought to yourself.  
"You're nothing with out Kagome." Miroku stated.  
"Shut up." The hanyou growled.  
_"No one says he's 'nothing' except me."_ Kagome growled and pissed on his robe.

"Hey Miroku." Inuyasha grinned.  
"What?" Miroku looked a little confused.  
"You're a bitches territory now."  
"What?" He looked down. "Ah!"

Miroku jumped and rushed around then ran to a little stream. Sango laughed, then started to laugh harder and harder. Shippo was already on the ground laughing his little head off. Inuyasha sat on the floor laughing as he held his sides.

"That bastard deserved it!" Inuyasha laughed.  
"I t-think that Kuro couldn't agree less!" Shippo started to laugh so hard, that he began to cry.  
"Yeah," Sango laughed even harder, "me too."

Miroku came back with his robes entirely wet. Right when they were calming down from laughing. They started to laugh even harder. He glared at them and placed sutras on the three that were laughing. They were frozen, they couldn't even talk or move their lips. Then he glared at 'Kuro' and placed one on her.

Kagome growled loudly, in which, they turned into snarls. Did Miroku really think a sutra would work on her? She struggled up to her feet at glared at Miroku. He fell backwards, quite scared seeing how his sutra didn't work. Now his robes were dirty, the poor monk, not.

She got up and moved toward Shippo and unsealed him. Shippo shook his head and patted the dogs head as a thank you. Kagome went over to Sango and released her as well. When Sango was free, she started to chase after Miroku. He started to run back to the school girl being chased by a rat.

Shippo looked at Kuro and wondered why she didn't release Inuyasha. He stood up and walked over to Inuyasha and about to remove the seal. Right when he was about to, he was lifted off the ground. With a quiet squeak, he looked around to see what was going on. When he looked up a little, he saw Kuro and relaxed. She placed him down about five away from Inuyasha. Shippo looked at her confusedly and she licked his cheek.

He tumbled over and fell on his butt. The little guy didn't expect it so he was thrown off guard. Kagome then lied down and sighed. Shippo sat up in front of her and starred. Little did he know that is was starting to annoy her, so her ear flickered. He grinned and grabbed them. Kagome shook her head so his hands would release. Shippo tumbled backward but sat up quickly and glared at her which she returned. She then looked like she had a doggy grin and swatted his head which made him face plant into the ground. When he got back up again, he glared at her then smiled. Shippo softly tackled her around the neck. He made sure that he wouldn't disturb the pain in her body.

Miroku and Sango returned back to the site. Well, Sango had to drag him back, she knocked him out at the waters. Sango looked at Shippo with the canine friend and smiled. After that she took a look at Inuyasha, he still had the sutra on his head. She walk over to Inuyasha and was about to remove it.

Kagome started to growl at Sango. The woman turned around to look at her. She was starting to stand up with her tail raised up, now in attacking position. Kirara rushed over and transformed to protect Sango.

_"Don't let her remove the sutra!" _Kagome barked and Kirara only roared. _"Right, she's a feline, not a canine, shit."_

Sango saw how the dog still stood her ground in front of Kirara who was three times her size. "It's okay Kirara, Kuro's not going to do anything, she probably doesn't want Inuyasha free so that way she can heal faster." She patted Kirara's back.

_"Good, at least someone understands why I want him like that."_ Kagome snorted and liked back down tiresomely.

* * *

Night came by quickly and Kagome was three quarters of the way healed and she got up and stretched. The bonfire they had created earlier that night started to flicker and crackling. She looked around and saw the two humans sleeping, it was the same as Kirara, and Shippo. Inuyasha well, he was still stuck because of the sutra.

Her ears lowered, knowing that she was being mean. Kagome walked over to stand in front of him. It seemed that she was starring at him for hours when really it was just seconds. She peeled off the sutra from him and backed up a little.

Inuyasha sat up straight and glared at her (remember he was laughing as he sat down so he was most likely crouching over). She ignored the glare and walked toward the side and picked up a few sticks and twigs. Once she returned, Kagome placed them in the fire so it would stay alive.

It started to blaze with proud flames moments later. Inuyasha stared at the bitch sitting in front of the flames. Her eyes were locked into it, just like Kagome's would when she was awake at night around this time. He frowned that she was taken, and with everyone asleep, he couldn't go.

Kagome's ear twitched and she looked over at him. Inuyasha was staring at her just as equally. She could feel stress just leaking out of him. Worried about him as always, Kagome got up and went to his side. He only watched her as she lied down at his side next to him.

It was one of the only ways that she could comfort him at the time. She could only wish that she could do more for him. Barely moments later, she felt something on her back. Her head lifted up and looked up at Inuyasha. His face was sad, and she didn't like it. Kagome felt so weak and helpless, so she placed her head on his lap, and slowly, went to sleep.

* * *

I'll post again after another 20 comments. One demon down the _tribe_ is left to go. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Kuro's Kagome?

"Hey… isn't that Inuyasha's scent?" A guy with a mohawk asked curiously as he sniffed the air.

"Yeah Hakkaku, I think your right but there's a bitch with him." His friend said.

"I don't like this…" Kouga; their leader sniffed the air.

"What's the matter?" Hakkaku asked confusedly.

"I don't smell Kagome's scent with them." Kouga growled.

"H-hey, where did the wolves go?" Ginta asked curiously and looked around.

"They probably went to go check out the bitch Inuyasha has. Her scent is pretty strong." Kouga stated.

"Yeah, I'll say; it's getting me a little aroused." Hakkaku sniffed the air a little.

"Well then, let's go pay mutt-face a visit. I want to know why Kagome's scent isn't there."

"Kouga, do you think we can walk?" Ginta asked.

"Inuyasha and his friends are coming in this direction. So we'll both meet up at the same place." Hakkaku declared.

"Sure, smells like their going to the river anyways." Kouga replied to them.

--

Inuyasha placed the female dog on the ground on near the river after carrying her for five hours straight since she didn't have all her energy back. They all wanted a break and so they got one. Shippo brought some water for Kagome to drink and she did so as she lied down. Inuyasha claimed they would have only about an hour rest and then continue on their journey again. Everyone agreed whether they wanted to or not. Then every few minutes or so, Kagome tried to get up and stand all four.

"Kuro, you shouldn't get up!" Shippo whined.

"He's right Kuro, stay down and rest." Miroku stated.

"Feh, let her do what she wants, her pride is stronger than your human ones." Inuyasha huffed.

"Stop being so jealous of Kuro, Kagome sure wouldn't." Sango said a little coldly.

"Yeah, well you know what? That's Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, I know you want to find her as bad as we do. We all miss her, but what if there's a chance we have to fight against Naraku? We need our energy." Miroku explained.

"Save your pathetic excuses." Inuyasha raised his nose in the air. Kagome growled at him and a small blush crept on his face. Luckily no one could see.

"_Damn it now his scent is in my nose!" Kagome growled and covered her snout with her front paws. "Wahahaha! It's so attracting darn it!" She whined._

"What's wrong with your nose Kuro?" Shippo asked nicely and petted her.

Kagome struggled but gathered enough strength to wobble over near Sango and Miroku then lied down covering her snout again. She wasn't trying to be mean or anything. But dog instincts were taking over what human instincts she had left. Inuyasha walked behind the bushes to do what ever.

When she lied down, she stared at the dirt. It reminded her of going to the beach to have fun. She loved to write her name in the sand. Wait, that's it! Kagome could write her name in the dirt! Then they would know who she was. Brilliant thinking! Kagome moved her paw around and wrote the kanji 'ka'. She had excitement rushing through her as she wrote 'go'. Last but not least, the last syllable, 'me'. She wrote her name!

Shippo walked in front of her and messed up the name. "Hey Kuro, what are you doing?"

_"I'm about to kill myself! You know how hard it is to write as a dog!" Kagome held her temper to look at him._

"Hey Miroku, I think Kuro can draw." He stated while laughing.

"That's impossible." Miroku answered.

"Well, she did stand up to Inuyasha with the Tetsusaiga." Sango explained.

"She stood up to Sesshomaru to protect Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled.

"You guys claimed she defeated a weasel demon and found a shard."

"She stood up to Kirara in her big form."

"Alright, alright already!" Miroku waved his hands around.

Inuyasha returned to the small site. "Those bushes have thorns damn it." He growled out as he sat down.

Kagome ears perked up at his voice. When Inuyasha said that, he smelt his blood. Her nose was quite sensitive now thanks for being a dog. She got up and went to him. They all stared curiously as to why she was going to him, when earlier she was trying to get away from him.

Inuyasha looked at strangely as she went up to him. Kagome nudged his right arm a little. He didn't understand why, but he lifted his arm to her head level. She nipped at his haori and pulled it back to his elbow. His was bleeding a little and she started to lick the blood away.

"Seems she could smell your blood." Miroku chuckled.

"I didn't even know I was bleeding." Inuyasha stated, a little amazed.

"If anything, she's trying to be like mama." Shippo said happily.

That made Inuyasha feel bad, "Kuro stop," he demanded.

Kagome did as told and stopped. She didn't really feel like an argument. So she wobbled back over to where she was earlier and lied down. Miroku and Sango sighed at his stubborn-ness on how he wouldn't let the dog companion help.

Inuyasha smelt the air again and much to his distaste to the scent. He let a growl come from his throat. "Great, looks like we got company." When he said that, every one looked around and then saw about five wolves.

"_Hey bitch, what happened?" One asked._

"_I know you guys… you're Kouga's wolves." Kagome said and sat up painfully._

"_Yeah, he should be here in a minute." Another said._

"_Can one of guys help me up then?" She asked nicely._

Two of the wolves helped her up and Inuyasha growled a little low. Then an all too familiar scent came walking up with two others. Who else could it be other than the wolf leader Kouga?

"Yo mutt-face, where's my woman?" Kouga sneered.

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"We're trying to rescue mama from Naraku!" Shippo said happily.

"SHE WAS TAKEN AGAIN?" Kouga shouted and looked at Inuyasha. "What kind of protector are you for letting her get caught?"

"I didn't hand her on a silver platter you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha growled.

"_Even without Kagome here they fight." One of the wolves said annoyed._

"You can say that again." Ginta and Hakkaku said at the same time and sighed.

'_Wait, their wolf demons, of course they could hear us!' Kagome thought happily._

"_Kouga stop fighting with Inuyasha! I'm Kagome!" Kagome barked at him. Ginta, Hakkaku, Kouga, and the wolves all looked at her._

"What are you trying to pull bitch?" Kouga said and bent down to her.

"_It's me, I'm Kagome!" She turned to Ginta. "Ginta, the first time you guys met me was when there was a war between the birds of paradise and your guys' tribe fighting. One of them got you and I saved you by shooting an arrow at its wings. Then Inuyasha came and destroyed the other ones coming at us. Then not long after that you guys got mixed up with Naraku. Kouga, that day, I saved your life by removing the tainted jewel shard in your arm!" She explained with lots of barking._

"Whoa…" Hakkaku's mouth hung open.

"That's unreal, only Kagome knows that stuff." Ginta looked at her.

"_THAT'S BECAUSE I AM KAGOME!" She growled._

"Kagome?" Kouga questioned and she nodded.

Inuyasha and the gang all looked at them shocked. Did they just say that Kagome was the bitch! What the hell is going on? Shippo was about two feet away from her now.

"Mama?" Shippo asked. Kagome looked at him with a nod. "MAMA!" He rushed at her and hugged her neck.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THE BITCH IS KAGOME AND WE WERE ABOUT TO GO AFTER NARAKU FOR NO REASON!" Inuyasha shouted.

"_You're the idiots who didn't notice all the damn clues." She snorted. Ginta and Hakkaku fell over laughing. _

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Miroku asked curiously.

"_Well, about a week ago I went home upset and asked Inuyasha for five days and so he agreed. I decided to come back the next day because it was my fault. Naraku was there waited for me and knocked me unconscious at the well. All I can remember is him putting something in my mouth. I woke up to his demonic laughter and I tried to get up and fumbled then realized that I was a dog. I kept shouting at him till he kicked me roughly into the thorn bushes. Miroku knows the rest." Kagome told Kouga._

"Kagome says something about being upset around a week ago but returning the next day and finds Naraku waiting for her. The bastard slipped something in her mouth as she became unconscious and when she woke up she was a dog. Then he kicked her in some thorn bushes, and the monk should know the rest." Kouga explained.

"So either way, Naraku WAS indeed involved." Miroku stated.

"_Naraku took my jewel shards and ripped all my stuff so that Inuyasha would probably blame me and kill me too." Kagome added._

"Naraku took her shards and framed her so the mutt could kill her." Kouga told them.

"_Kouga stop calling him a mutt, technically I'm a mutt right now too." She growled._

"No, you're a woman in a dog body."

Kagome sighed. _"I don't want to argue."_

"Kagome, is there a way to return you back?" Sango asked.

She looked down. _"I wish I knew."_

"Kagome doesn't know."

"So you're trying to tell us that you might be a fucking dog the rest of your life?" Inuyasha shouted angrily and Kagome's ear flattened.

"_Inuyasha I…" She tried to walk to him but fell down, still too exhausted. "I don't know what else I can say… I'm sorry…" She put her head down._

"Hey, get off Kagome's back! She didn't want this to happen!" Kouga shouted at him.

"Inuyasha, don't be so hard on her, the past week has been tough on her." Sango stated.

"You're being unfair to her; she's been in a dog body. When we figure out that Kuro is really Kagome, the first thing you do is yell at her."

"_It's not his fault, it's mine." Kagome got up again with the wolves helping and they were at her side for about twenty steps. "It's okay; I got the hang of it." She dismissed the wolves._

"Hey sister, where are ya going?" Ginta yelled to her.

"_Up river, don't follow me!" Kagome barked and kept going at a slow pace._

"Mama!" Shippo shouted to her and she kept going.

"Stupid mutt; you made her blame herself. She's too good for you damn it." Kouga said angrily. "Come on you guys, Kagome wants to be left alone; we got no business here anymore." He retreated to his den with his kin.

"I wish Inuyasha would go comfort Kagome." Shippo sighed as they watched the wolves leave. When they turned back, Inuyasha was gone. "Wow that was fast."

--

Kagome tiredly collapsed on a little grassy hill and a blooming pink sakura tree. She listened to the calm river bank about ten feet away. It was peaceful, as if she could just die right then and there, and have no worries about anything. Her ears picked up some foot steps coming near, she thought is was Kouga so she just stayed down.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha's voice asked. Kagome's ears perked up and she turned her head to him. "Can I sit here?" He asked and she placed her head back down. Inuyasha sat against the tree and looked at her. "So, it really is you and not some stray bitch?" His voice seemed a little light and chuckled.

She struggled to her feet and walked toward him near the tree. Inuyasha watched her lie down and curl herself next to him like the night before. She gave out a long sigh and relaxed. He inwardly smiled a brought his hand to her fur and stroked it. Her throat summoned a small content growl to let him know that she liked it.

"I didn't mean to yell at you back there…" He whispered. Her head lifted up to look at him. "It's just that, I was so pissed off, figuring out that Naraku didn't kidnapped you, but turned you into a canine." He sighed and looked forward. "I heard you barking that night; if only I had known." Inuyasha patted her head and she nuzzled into his red hakama. Kagome then laid her head down on his leg as if to say 'its okay, I forgive you'.

"I guess that would explain why you weren't afraid of me, protecting me from Sesshomaru; even though I could've beaten him to a bloody pulp." He stated softly.

Inuyasha was somewhat happy, but not as he wanted. Sure, he was happy that he had Kagome by his side. But she was by his side the entire time; as a dog, and she still is. Did it really matter if Kagome was a dog? Of course it did; Inuyasha longed for soft and beautiful voice that he hadn't heard for so long. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he missed how Kagome would shout 'sit!' or 'sit boy!' with her cute angry face. Last but not least, the ramen; he wanted how she made it badly. Sango and Miroku sucked at the estimation time of when it was done and sometimes taste horrible to where he lost his ramen appetite.

Yeah, that's what he wanted. A big cup of ramen and Kagome shouting 'sit boy' with her angry face. He needed to stop thinking about it though. There was a possibility that she would never even return back to a human girl. Inuyasha gave out a long, heavy sigh and relaxed. When Inuyasha's hand stopped petting Kagome she looked at him from his lap.

--

His eyes were closed and light breathing came out of his mouth. Kagome inwardly smiled at her hanyou friend warmly. It was the first time in the week of Kagome's little 'disappearance' that he finally had any reason to sleep. He finally knew that Kagome was safe and that she was with him. Kagome watched his sleeping form for a little longer, and then turned herself in for a little deserved rest herself.

From a yonder distance, their companions watched. They were about fifty feet upwind of the two who were under the pink sakura blossom tree. It looked like an extremely beautiful scenery from their view. Inuyasha leaning against the trunk of the sakura tree on top of a grassy hilltop aside a little river bank with a dog by his side. But it was just a dog; no, it was the woman that Inuyasha cared about that was in the dog body. They were pretty sure that the scenery would look even better, if she was in her human form; lying on his lap.

--

"Hey, that means it was Kagome who bit his butt." Sango snickered.

Miroku went pale, "how rude, Kagome peed on me!" He cried.

"I got doggy-back-rides!" Shippo smiled.

Sango realized something. "If I had let Kirara attack Kuro, she would've been attacking Kagome." She paled.

"So, what are we going to do when they wake up?" Shippo asked curiously.

"We should probably take a nap ourselves." Miroku stated.

"Knowing Inuyasha, he'll want to go back to Kaede's village and keep it easy a while." Sango explained.

"But... what about mama?" The young one looked sad.

"Don't worry about it Shippo." The monk smiled.

"We'll asked Kaede to help."

"I can't wait till I hear mama say 'sit' to him." Shippo cheered.

"Everything can go back to normal." Miroku yawned.

Then the three went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the encouragement. Though I'm still a little pissed off, because really, AT LEAST I even posted up this damn story!

Okay, so I held up my end of the deal, you guys got to 120+

* * *

**Chapter Five- Day of playing**

* * *

Three months have passed by since they found out Kagome was their friendly dog Kuro. It took them four days to get to Kaede's hut. They didn't want to go into battle while she was a in this situation. After a week and a half, she made a full recovery from all encountered fights.

Every now and then Inuyasha would come around and check on her or they'd go on a walk silently. The two of them would walk to Goshinboku to relax while Kagome received some petting from Inuyasha and then they'd return. Kagome enjoyed their time together; even thought it was a little pathetic. But they both had to be careful because their scent was getting a little wild to each others noses.

Miroku every now and then would try to fool around with Kagome. He would give her some dog food or a bone and give it to her. Kagome would growl at him and that send either Inuyasha or Sango to whack him on the head. The poor stupid monk got hurt twice as much than he normally did.

Sango and Kagome would go on walks too. Sometimes they went to the hot springs so Sango could bathe. Miroku still lurked around when she did and Kagome would find him and bark dangerously at him. That always sent Inuyasha coming out to find out what was wrong with Kagome. When she saw him she just pounce him and growl as well. Inuyasha didn't know it, but Kagome actually liked pouncing on him.

From time to time Kagome would mess around with Kirara and chase her. If Kirara wanted to change that, she turned into her huge demon cat form and chase her back. Then just for the fun of it, they would have a little cat dog fight. It was a little fun to watch every time.

Shippo loved playing with Kagome, and that's what he was doing now. He and Kagome were in the grassy fields of Inuyasha's forest. It was a place where they could go with Inuyasha's permission to play around in. Shippo played a few games with her and right now they were playing fetch.

"Get it mama!" Shippo shouted and through a stick.

Yeah, he called her mama now. He didn't care if she was a dog because she was still Kagome. She didn't like the idea of 'fetch' but she got to run around and please Shippo. Kagome returned back to Shippo with the stick in her mouth.

"Yay!" He cheered then lunged himself at her and hugged her around the neck. Kagome fell over.  
"_Shippo, you tackled me six times already."_ Kagome got up and looked at him.  
Shippo had the biggest smile on his face right now. "Chase time!" He ran after her.

Kagome played along started to get chased around. Kirara saw and joined in with Shippo. She wasn't planning on getting caught, then saw Inuyasha walking around. An evil little scheme went into her mind and looked like she was going to crash into him.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted at her.She ran right between his legs quickly. Inuyasha turned around to look at her confusedly. Why was she running away? Then he heard a shout behind him.  
"Watch out!" Shippo shouted.

**CRASH!**

Kirara and Shippo collided into Inuyasha's legs and he fell over them. Kagome barked at them from a distance. Inside, she was cracking up at her evil little plan. But, her little plan backfired once Inuyasha and the two little ones got up. All three of them were chasing Kagome around in the forest. Unfortunately it ended quickly because Inuyasha cheated and jumped in front her. He grabbed the fur on Kagome's neck and brought her face to his. Inuyasha glared dangerously at her but Kagome knew what could change that. She licked his nose and he blushed ferociously and froze. Kagome took that chance and got out of his grasp then started to run away. Kirara and Shippo caught up to Inuyasha.

"Why'd you let her go?" Shippo panted.  
"You guys go to the hut. This time it's personal." Inuyasha growled.  
"Hey, we were chasing her first!" He shouted.  
"Too bad…" Inuyasha jumped into the tree and went after her.  
"You suck Inuyasha!"

* * *

"_Okay… I think I lost them…"_ Kagome panted and shook her body to get some dirt off.  
"Boo…" A voice said in the trees and Kagome looked up to find Inuyasha. "Thought you can hide?" He asked curiously and jumped down.  
"_YOU CHEAT STUPID!"_ She growled and went into a playful attack mode.  
"What, you want to challenge me? Go ahead and try." Inuyasha snickered.

Kagome ran and pounced on him. Inuyasha blushed a little from the closeness of their faces. She saw that and lifted head up and snorted. _"Oh shit… his… his scent again…"_ Kagome looked back down at him. Her snout went next to his neck and nuzzled him. Inuyasha gave her his content growl of his approval and nuzzle his cheek against her. Kagome wanted his scent more, but got off him. He watched her walk over near his head. She used her muzzle and made him lift his head then she lied down. His head rested on rib cage looked at her. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes they gave the only proof that she was Kagome, looked straight at him; showing him how much she missed him and spending time with him as a human. He brought his hand to her neck and rubbed her.

"Don't worry Kagome, we will find out how to you back, I promise." He told her softly.  
"_Inuyasha…"_ She whined lightly and sighed. Inwardly smiling softly, she went toward his little doggy ears. Kagome started to lick one softly and then nip at the end.  
"Damn it Kaaaagoooomeeee." He gave her a submission growl and she proceeded on.  
"_I blame this dog body, and my love for you."_ Kagome laughed mentally as she saw his foot twitch when she licked his ear. When nipped at the top, Inuyasha's knee lifted slowly. Curious about the nipping affect, she started to lightly teeth on his ear and his entire leg shook._ "Hehe, he's just like a real dog."  
_"You better watch it because you're a dog and I know ALL your disadvantages." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome stopped teething and set her head on his shoulder. She was resting and thinking at moment. If she had known she was going to be the dog the rest of her life. She would've first told him that she loved him. But now… now she can't. No matter how much she would want to tell him. Inuyasha wouldn't be able to tell her.

Feeling her distressed, Inuyasha looked at her. "What's the matter Kagome?" He asked. If dogs could cry, she probably would be right now. Kagome turned her head off his shoulder.  
"Hey Kagome, come on what's wrong?" He asked again as he sat up.  
"_What do you think. I get all this freakin' time with you, but I can't even tell you that I love you!"_ She did a growling whine and got up to leave.  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha started.

Her body froze; waiting to hear if he would say something. But he didn't and so he sighed. She looked back at him for a second. His face seemed calm but sad. As if there was something to tell her but was afraid. Her body wanted to go to him yet her mind wanted to leave. The body won and she went to Inuyasha. He was now leaning against a tree with his legs spread out some, looking at her.

When Kagome walked right to him, he hugged her tightly. Not wanting to be let go or anything close to it. Inuyasha somewhat startled Kagome with his quick movements but couldn't do anything about it. Three long months since Kagome talked to him. Both their words were cruel.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Inuyasha you're such a jerk! I want to go home for five days so leave me alone!" Kagome shouted with tears forming quickly.  
_"_What the hell are you yelling at me about you stupid wench!" Inuyasha voice was as equaled.  
_"_You're always going to her when you think I'm not looking! I'm not stupid! You're always doing this!"  
_"_Why the hell does it matter to you bitch!"  
_"_It's tears me apart seeing you two together like that!" Kagome scream at him. Nothing was calming her down. "I HATE YOU!" She then jumped in the well.  
_"_FINE, GO HOME! SEE IF I CARE YOU SLUT!" Inuyasha shouted down the well._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Just the thought of that night hurt her. She didn't mean to say 'I hate you' or anything. Kagome just couldn't talk, let alone argue with him. Inuyasha felt her trying to struggle away a little. He released but stared deeply in her eyes. His hand came up and rubbed against the side of her neck.

"Do… do you still hate me? From a while back I mean." Inuyasha's voice seemed uneven and nervous. Kagome sat in front of him and nuzzled the side of her head against his cheek. A small smile went across his face but it son disappeared. "I knew it hurt you, that I hadwent to see her. That's why I only went to her when you weren't paying attention… but… you knew didn't you?" He asked and she stopped nuzzling against him. "You knew when she was around so you would pretend to not notice or even care so that I would go to her." His made it sound like it was the fact. But he was right.

Sometimes when Kagome felt her presence or when Inuyasha caught her scent. She would talk to one of the others or pretend she was interested in something in the other direction. Then only a few seconds latter would she hear the rustling of his clothes going farther away. It never matter what she herself wanted, but it mattered to her about what he wanted.

"So I'm right aren't I?" He asked and she gave him a small nod of a 'yes' into his haori. "Do you not know how much it tears ME apart when YOU won't tell me these things!" He sounded a little aggressive and started to scare Kagome.  
She jumped away from him and looked at him with a hurt expression. Feeling came to her legs and she bolted away. "Kagome no, wait!" Inuyasha shouted but she was already long gone. "Damn it all…" He sighed.

Kagome ran all the way to the hut then slowly walked in. Everyone looked at her and could tell that she was obviously exhausted from something. Sango looked a little worried. Miroku looked… well… perverted.

"Lady Kagome, why are you panting? Surely you didn't do _anything_ with Inuyasha did you?" Miroku asked. Kagome just whimpered a little and lied down behind Sango.  
"Mama… mama are you okay?" Shippo asked curiously. Kagome just hid her eyes behind one of her paws.  
"I have a feeling it involves a certain hanyou." Sango stated. Kagome had enough of everyone bugging about her so she went to her sleeping bag and lied down there.

Inuyasha came in only minutes later and saw Kagome. Unfortunately when the two humans looked at him when he entered and noticed that he immediately looked at Kagome. Which usually meant they had a fight, Inuyasha ticked her off, or something about Kikyou.

* * *

"What did you do to mama you jerk!" Shippo pointed accusingly at Inuyasha.  
"Shut up runt! I just asked her a question about and something else." Inuyasha snapped at him.  
"You're truly an idiot." Miroku sighed.  
"You want to start something!" Inuyasha growled.  
"How are you so bold as to bring up Kikyou as a subject towards Kagome?" He questioned.  
"What are you saying?" Inuyasha questioned back.

"Kagome doesn't like the subject because Kikyou had once tried to kill her!" Exclaimed the monk. Kagome heard that and immediately rose to her feet snarling dangerously at Miroku.  
"Miroku! You weren't supposed to tell Inuyasha!" Sango shouted.  
"I know; Lady Kagome, I'm sorry but he's too stupid to realize what does and does not pain you!" Miroku stated.  
"_You could've said a thing like that while I wasn't here!"_ Kagome continued to growl.  
"Kagome, Kikyou has tried to kill you?" Inuyasha asked. Her growls died down and starred at the wall opposite from the doorway.  
"Of course, and no matter how many times Kagome has saved her even!" Miroku stated.

**SLAP!**

"Stop telling Inuyasha these things! If Kagome wanted him to know, she would've told him!" Sango yelling.  
"_Thank you doctor obvious…"_ Kagome sighed and lied down once again.  
"I know she doesn't want him to hear these things but what choice do we have! Inuyasha is always leaving and tearing her apart and right when she starts to heal the slightest, he goes out of his way for Lady Kikyou! Just like the time with the band of seven!" Miroku equally yelled.

Kagome snapped and charged at Miroku with her fur sticking up and snarling growing worse. He was tackled against the floor by an angry dog. What was her business, was her business and nobody else. Her fangs started to drip a little with saliva. She glazed at him with dangerous glares and Miroku only equally shared. He was right though and she couldn't do anything about. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara were all watching as Kagome looked like she was going to bear her fangs into his throat.

(Think of it this way. It's a hot spring/summer day, Inuyasha snaps at you so you run off. When you see him again everyone is trying to defend you. Then Miroku is trying to get some sense into the hanyou's brain. Unfortunately those senses are something that was on the secretive side till he blew it out. Wouldn't you be mad too?)

"Lady Kagome I know you're angry at me, but you know what has to be done. If his skull is so thick then. you shouldn't bother to even love him." Miroku bellowed.  
"That's enough Miroku, stop stressing her out. She's capable of tearing you apart piece by piece!" Sango yelled. "Kagome calm down. Let's go on a walk or something."

Her snarling died down slowly and the fur on her back started to lower down a bit. It was kind of hard to do when a perverted monk expressed HER feelings out loud where Inuyasha was there to hear it. Kagome's snarling then began to increase. Miroku's eyes were calm and serious. He knew she wouldn't attack him, they all knew it. But it didn't change the fact of what he did.

"M-mama?" Shippo stuttered.

That small little voice of Shippo; telling her that she was scaring him, broke her trance. Kagome's snarling and dangerous glares all stopped dead in their tracks. She turned to Shippo and saw him scared a little. Her head slowly went back to Miroku then to Shippo once more. Shippo wanted comfort so Kagome went to her sleeping bag and lied down behind Shippo. He purposely fell backwards against her body. To think the anger in the group was over. Inuyasha started to walk near Kagome but Sango stopped him.

"Leave her alone Inuyasha, she just went through a lot." Sango stated.  
"Shut the hell up, I can talk to her when I please!" Inuyasha barked.  
"If you care anything about her, then just leave her be for a while!" Sango shouted.  
"…" Inuyasha started to growl dangerously. Kagome's head shifted a little to get his figure out of her sight. "Feh." He went to his corner.  
"You should just let him talk to her even though she can't talk back." Miroku stated.  
"Be quiet monk, you started the fight." Sango glared

"I didn't do anything, Inuyasha did most likely." He sighed. "I only eased Kagomes pain, you and I both know she's been keeping everything locked up."  
"But what right did you have to tell Inuyasha for her?"  
"The right as her friend. Normally you'd see Kagome or Inuyasha running off, are they right now?"  
"No, Kagome doesn't have a choice to stay because Shippo wants her to. Inuyasha wants to talk to her but I'm not going to let that happen right now because calming her down is my priority for the moment!" Sango stood up and walked near Kagome then sat down by her side and petted her.  
"It's a love triangle that we shouldn't have entered." Miroku sighed.  
"I've heard enough of you talking!" Inuyasha shouted and whacked the monk unconscious. (Hey, it was going to happen sooner or later. So why not hit him now.)

Inuyasha has had enough. First, he found out that Kagome really did know about him going off to Kikyou every time. Second, he founds out that Kikyou has tried to kill Kagome. He never knew because every time he asked, she ignored. Third, he founds out Kagome has saved Kikyou a lot? Inuyasha only knew two times from miasma, but apparently there was more times then that. After that he realized that Kagome was always pushing whatever she wanted, for what Inuyasha wanted. Well, except for the going home part. Then he finds out Kagome loved him? Right when he was going to walk over to Kagome to say something in her ear, Sango stops him and tells him that he can't talk to her. He needed to think things through now. Inuyasha stood up and started to head over the exit. Something starting to feel like something was bothering him. Like when Kagome felt like he was abandoning her to find Kikyou. Maybe that was how she felt right now so he turned around to look at her. Sure enough though, she was looking at him with those saddened eyes of betrayal but of worry too.

A small smirk graced on his lips which soon turned into a frown. "Goshinboku." Inuyasha told her softly and left.

Kagome just starred at the door now where he disappeared. Inuyasha went to the god tree to clear his mind? At least he wasn't going to look for Kikyou. In fact, Kikyou wasn't a very far distance from Kaede's hut they were in. Oh well, it wasn't like there was anything she could do about if he decided to go look for Kikyou. A deep sigh came out of Kagome that she was holding back.

* * *

**_There... next one is the last chapter!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Yosh, yosh, there'll be a sequal, don't worry, it just means that you'll have to be patient with me though. If you looked at my profile, you could see that I'm working on a lot of stories, plus **five** I didn't add yet.

**:-edit-: Read down below chapter to find an option of** **_YOUR CHOICE!_**

* * *

**-Chapter Six- To love is to live, isn't it?**

* * *

Hours had passed since the perverted monk woken, the small kitsune fell asleep, and the hanyou disappeared. Kagome looked at Shippo and nuzzled at his face. He smiled as he slept and turned over. She looked over at the monk and slayer to find them playing cards. Making sure to remove Shippo off softly, she got up and started for the hut exit. 

"Kagome..." Sango said softly.  
Kagome looked back at her.  
"Just be careful, okay?" She told her and she nodded.  
"Kagome, I'm sorry about earlier." Miroku apologized.  
_"What ever..."_ Kagome left.

* * *

Staring at the sky, the stars, the moon. Inuyasha sighed, still a little frustrated from earlier. Normally to fight and argue with the others, but at the time, it wasn't worth it. Still, he wanted to tell Kagome something. Perhaps it would've eased her troubles. Too bad that the demon slayer told him otherwise. 

"Damn it all to hell..." Inuyasha sighed and breathed in the night air.

* * *

Kagome trotted around and sniffing. She'd been out for maybe an hour or so, give or take. Not knowing on whether or not to go over to Goshinboku to Inuyasha. Or to just stay away, pretend like nothing ever happened? Doing the next best thing that she could think of, she went over to the well to see is should could think things through. 

Silent footing began to approach near the well. Gazing at the female dog that was lying down peacefully. Slowly, starting to walk forth in the early dewed grasses. The shifting through the grass got Kagomes ears to perk up. She turned her head in the direction of the noise and grew shocked.

Immediately she rushed to her pawsto theground. Her throat summoned a low, and dangerous growl. It too, began to growl in the same tone. The dark brown dog had appeared out in front of her.

_"Ryu..."_ Kagome growled out.  
_"Hey bitch, ready to be mine?"_ Ryu snickered.  
She got into attack mode and growled more. _"Never."  
__"Have it your way then."_ He snorted.

* * *

Shippo started to wake up, stretching and yawning. He looked around and noticed how he couldn't find Kagome. Instantly he jumped up and looked around more frantically. Sango and Miroku stopped their game and looked at the young kitsune. 

"What's wrong Shippo?" Sango asked curiously.  
"W-where's Kagome?" Shippo kept looking around the hut.  
"Kagome went outside about an hour or two ago." Miroku answered him.  
"What? B-but why? It's dark outside." Shippo said worriedly.  
"No worries, she's probably with Inuyasha." Sango assured him.

"Who's with me?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he entered the hut.  
"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked him even more worriedly.  
The hanyou looked at the corner where she normally would be. "She probably went out on a walk, it ain't nothing to worry about."  
"Are you sure?" The kitsune's eyes pleaded for an answer.  
"Yeah, I'm sure."

* * *

Ryu charged himself at Kagome and leaped into the air. She rushed to move herself out of way. When he landed, Kagome snapped at his paw. Reactions are quicker than thinking. She bit his leg, but at the price, Ryu went and bit her ear. Whimpering loudly in pain, she released him quickly as he did the same. 

Kagome raised her paw to her ear, trying to scratch away the pain. Forgetting that she was in a fight. Ryu attacked her by biting into her back. He then shredded it by tossing her sideways. She let out a painful 'yipe' and quickly tried to get up.

As Ryu was again, running at her, Kagome jumped to her hind legs at the last minute. Ryu couldn't manage to bite her stomach as Kagome went down on his head. Quickly she bit his ear, ripping it in two. He gave out a painful bark and drove his head into the ground.

While he was distracted, Kagome got behind him and bit his back right leg. Ryu whipped his head around and bit her tail. His powerful joy snapped her tailbone. She released his leg and howled in pain. With his chance to be made, Ryu bit down on her nape and threw her down, cutting her howl off.

"_I don't need that damn half breed interfering." _Ryu said and circled around the fallen female. Seeing if she would even try getting up._ "Are you ready to be my now?"  
_Kagome heard that and struggled to her paws. _"You,"_ she panted, _"can go to hell!"_ She barked.  
"_Fine, but I'm going to be taking you with me."_

* * *

"Inuyasha! That was Kagome!" Shippo said immediately worriedly.  
"Yeah, you're right." Inuyasha quickly got up and sniffed around for Kagome then bolted off.  
"Think we should go too?" Miroku asked curiously.  
"OF COURSE!" Sango yelled at him and ran out.  
"Hey! W-Wait for me!" Shippo whined and chased after them and Kirara.

* * *

Kagome tackled Ryu to the ground and ripping the side of his cheek. Ryu kept snapping after her paws when they got close. He found his opportunity and latched on with his fangs. She lifted her head as if to wince in pain. 

Ryu saw it, his advantage point was right there! He rolled over to get up and lunged at her throat and bit down hard. Slowly and painfully, his grip got harder, and harder. Kagome began to lose air. She couldn't breath with him blocking her air passage.

Quickly and again painfully, he threw her head down on the ground with his teeth violently. Kagome's head bounced harshly on the ground. Her entire body became motionless. Ryu snorted and slowly inched toward her.

The sound of growling caused Ryu to stop. There's no possible way that Kagome could be able to growl this way, so then who was it? Ryu looked towards the side and saw something he really didn't want to.

A very angry male hanyou with claws ready to strike. His golden amber eyes were filled with pure hated. Fangs gritting in his jaws as his growls became deadly. One glance at Kagome badly wounded body made pissed off as hell.

"You damned, son of a bitch!"(What, it's true! LOL)Inuyasha roared dangerously and jumped to the sky at him, "iron reavor soul stealer!" he shouted.

Painful howls filled the air as Ryu was ripped into pieces. Nothing was left of him except the blood that he lost. Ryu and Kagome both though. Inuyasha quickly slid over to Kagome's side and looked at her.

Kagome was banged up drastically. Her tail was in a deformed position, meaning that it was most likely broken. Back was torn open severely that you could almost see her backbone. Ear was torn, nape was thrashed and torn open slightly. Then he noticed something, she wasn't breathing! Gashes in her throat were barely seenthrought the black fur. The blood trail showed him where it was and he was scared.

* * *

"Kagome, breathe." Inuyasha demanded, still nothing. "Kagome, breathe damn it!" He started to panic. 

Kagome still didn't breathe, her lungs stopped, but her ear perked slowly. Inuyasha went in front of her to look at her face. Her eyes were blinking slowly, as if to tell him, that she was in pain. Slowly, her eyes closed for a longer period.

"Kagome, don't do this to me please! I need you by my side!" Inuyasha tried desperately to hold back on cries for the same person he held dear, and cried for before. "Come on, open your eyes!" He begged as the tears started to slide down his cheeks forvefully. Kagome's eyes barely shuttered any.

* * *

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara finally arrived at the scene. Inuyasha on the ground begging Kagome desperately to open her eyes. Sango saw the blood all around Kagome, she then turned around, and cried into Miroku's robe. 

He held her tightly to comfort her. Miroku couldn't really do all that much as he too started to cry. His head turned into her hair and cried. This couldn't be the end of Kagome, it just couldn't. He prayed to Buddha that she would be alright.

Shippo was already crying into Kirara's fur. He was terrified, he didn't want to another mother of his die. All he could do was hold Kirara and cry.

In the distance, someone watch.

* * *

Kikyou saw all this and despised he. Inuyasha dared to choose Kagome above her? She hissed in annoyance and her body began to glow. She released her soul. The main soul that she had taken from Kagome and used it in order to live. Her body then turned to ashes and drifted in the wind. The soul entered into Kagome's body when no ones was looking. (Yo, I don't like her either. But if she's going to die in this story, then it might as well be for honor.)

* * *

"Kagome, open your eyes, that's all I want!" Inuyasha choked out, trying to be calm by rubbing her okay ear. He then placed his face near hers to whisper, "Kagome, I love you... please, just open your eyes." His tears fell on her face.

* * *

Kagome's dog body started to glow a bright light blue. Inuyasha could see the light and opened his eyes. The light was so bright that it temporarily blinded him. Before he could stand it no longer, he shielded his eyes with his haori. What was going on? What was happening to Kagome! 

Fur started to trail up from her body slowly to her head to form hair as her forelegs and hind legs started to grow. Her paws started to turn hands and feet. The tail disappeared without a trace while her canine claws transformed into human nails. Her muzzle was scrunched back into her face and her snout became once again a humanoid nose. Kagome's canine teeth soon returned back to what they first were. Last but not least, her dog her slide down the sides, and shifted into human ears.

The blinding light died down and Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and looked. Kagome was human again! Joy could over fill him, but the blood and wounds ruined it. Her body was covered in so much blood that no one even noticed that she naked. The wounds were bigger now since she was in a bigger form.

"You... too..." Kagome said painfully.  
Inuyasha immediately looked at her face. Her eyes were halfway open and her lips trembled.  
"I... l-love you... too..." She smiled.  
"Kagome!" He shouted as he placed his haori on her. "Hang in there Kagome, you'll be okay!" Inuyasha cried.  
She shook her head no but still smiled..  
"Don't you dare give up on me!" His voice rose.

Inuyasha sat up and brought his wrist to his mouth. Desperately, he used one of his fangs and slit it open so he would bleed. That didn't at all give him pain, he'd been through worse things.

* * *

"Inuyasha don't!" Miroku shouted.  
"Mixing your blood with hers could kill her, what if you're not the same blood type even!" Sango cried.  
"Right now I don't care! I've got to try something!" Inuyasha roared. 

The two humans turned silent, they couldn't protest on how much they wanted their friend. Still, it was a twenty-five percent chance it would work. Inuyasha placed the blood from his wrist to her throat were the blood seeped out. He mixed their blood and kept his hand gently her neck. Kagome's pupils shrunk and looked like she was in more pain.

"Stop it, you're hurting her!" Sango shouted, now struggling away from Miroku's grasp.  
"Sango, we can't do anything." Miroku said softly.  
"Are you going to let him kill her!" She cried out.  
"..." He didn't answer her.

* * *

Shippo saw something glint near the trees and rushed over. He hoped that it would be something that could help. Getting closer now he saw it better. He could jump and scream and joy as he grabbed it and ran back to them. Though, he stopped in his tracks when Inuyasha stood up with his head down. 

"I'm sorry, Kagome..." Inuyasha's voice trembled.  
"You killed her! **YOU KILLED HER**!" Sango screamed.  
"Sango, that's enough, calmed down." Miroku held her tightly.  
Sango turned to his robes. "He killed her Miroku!"  
"He tried to save her," he sighed, "it was a choice to make."  
"..." She only cried.

"Inuyasha, are you ready?"  
Inuyasha's head turned slightly. "..."  
"Let's go to the hut, tomorrow Kaede and I shall give her a proper burial that she deserves.  
"...Fine..." Inuyasha replied sadly. _'Kagome, forgive me...'_

Sango ran away to the hut with Kirara chasing after her. Miroku sighed and waited for Inuyasha. The male hanyou slowly walked toward him and they started to walk. The monk patted his back and he shoved him off. Inuyasha didn't even want to be want to comforted. He stopped in placed at remembering something, more like someone.

"Come on Shippo," Inuyasha said without turning around, "let's go to the hut."  
"But I..." Shippo was caught off.  
"Shippo." He said sternly.  
"Okay Inuyasha." The small kitsune didn't object.

Shippo placed the object on Kagome's neck and hoped for it to help. The poor kitsune felt like crying now and so he did. He ran to Inuyasha and jumped on to his shoulder crying. Inuyasha surprisingly lifted his arm up, and patted his head. It didn't help either of them though, they started to think how they couldn't be happy anymore, and never will.

* * *

Sango cried and mourn of the lost of her closest friend, her practical sister even. How could someone so strong be taken away from her like that? Being a dog was better then that, wasn't it? Kagome got used to it because she was in that form for three to four months already. So that was it, she was gone. It was all thanks to Inuyasha. Speak of the devil, he had just entered the hut the with Shippo and Miroku. 

"**I HATE YOU!**" Sango shouted at Inuyasha.  
"Sango, you're being harsh." Miroku stated.  
"That's fine," Inuyasha started glumly, "I killed that dog that had hurt her."  
"But you mixed your blood with hers!" She cried.  
"Would you have preferred me to just sit and watch her die without trying anything?"

She just poured her heart out in tears. Inuyasha sighed and sat down. Miroku also sighed, and sat down next to Sango to comfort her as much as he can. Shippo still cried on Inuyasha's shoulder. That is, until Inuyasha placed him down in his lap. The kitsune looked up at the sad hanyou. Not able to look anymore, Shippo leaned into Inuyasha's robe, and cried.

"I'm, sorry you guys..." Inuyasha stated, "you all can continue with your individual missions tomorrow, if you want."  
"I-I'm g-g-going t-to stay!" Shippo cried.  
"..." Inuyasha looked from Shippo to Miroku.  
The monk nodded, "I too shall stay," he answered.  
"..." They all looked to Sango.  
"I'll..." Sango paused to calm down. "...I'll stay..."

Inuyasha sighed with complete discomfort. Shippo understood and hopped out of his lap, and went to Kagome's sleeping bag. The soft sweet scent of her made the memories of the times that they had shared together.

Giving him candy when she returned from the modern era. How she would 'sit' Inuyasha like hell when Shippo whined to her about him being mean. The bath times that they spent together. Times when she saved him from danger. Cheering him up when he felt down and out. Playing with him when he was bored so he wouldn't piss off Inuyasha and get him into a bad mood. Letting him ride in the carrier on the bike when she brought it along. The last, and probably the most important thing that pretty much everyone could even think of, was very obvious to anyone's eyes. Her scent brought back every waking moment, when Kagome would treat him, like a heart warming son.

Shippo started to sob, "MAMA!" He cried out loudly.

Canines all around a mile radius could here him cry out, and so they howled in grief. Howls over howls passed over yonder as it traveled through the lands. Slowly it all died down, revealing a quiet surrounding around the hut. Nothing but the shuddering grass, caused by the wind.

* * *

"Ship... po..."

* * *

_**Wow... even after I finished reading it... it just seems a little cruel to end it here.**_

_**Oh, I know! But it's YOUR CHOICE GUYS!**_

**_Want me to continue on with the story here?  
or  
Wait about a year or two for a sequal?_**


	7. Chapter 7

The reason why it would've been either a year or two for a sequal, is because I'm doing about 15 other stories...

* * *

**-Chapter Seven- What the hell?**

* * *

Morning sun rose above the mountain and shined. Personally, the crew didn't think anything so great about it. They just lost a friend that they held close to them. But, I guess that's what happens, when you fight demons and everything else in Feudal Era, but isn't that life? No, life is some to experience living to the fullest. 

Inuyasha stared into the bright morning sun, hating every little bit of it. Shippo had cried, and cried, and cried. Till he couldn't cry no more, and passed out on Kagome's sleeping bag. Sango had fallen asleep, crying on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku had difficulty sleep, but managed. Inuyasha didn't though, he couldn't even close his eyes.

He remembered how a while back, he had tried to kill Kagome for the Shikon no Tama. After a few days, it turned out that they had to work with one another. All that time spent between them, they came across these people, who became companions. Shippo, the young demon kitsune whom Kagome adopted. Miroku, the perverted monk who wasn't so holy. Sango, the demon slayer with Kirara at side.

How could he know that it would all go bad? Kagome was always being kidnapped, so he always rescued her, nothing bad about that. If a demon was around, he'd protector. But after all that she was turned into a dog. At the very end, she was turned back into a human, to tell him that she loved him, and died.

* * *

The group stared at the fire, not wanting to go through the process of burring their friend, their family even. No matter what, they had to, which meant one problem. Seeing how horrifying her body is. Who knows what creatures were lured to it. The only reason why they didn't the other night was because everyone was in a complete breakdown mode. 

Kaede came in, awaiting for them to come so they could get it over with and probably cry more. They all followed the old lady up the hill going to the well. Inuyasha was getting very annoyed by all this. He would yell his head off, but he just could even do that.

Shippo heard something from the side, like shuttering bushes or leaves. He only had a moments glimpse, but see with his untrained eyes. Wondering if it was a bad thing or not to go, he stopped for a minute. Then slowly for a moment he started to return to the hut. After being from their sight, he started running to the hut.

Everyone else however, arrived at the well and looked frightened. Trees were torn and shredded from claws. Blood seemed to everywhere where the marks were. Then they looked at Kagomes dead body. But it wasn't there!

Inuyasha rushed over to his haori and looked under it to find anything of Kagome. Nothing but a lot of her blood. On the grass, in her blood, it said _'arigato'_. His eyes grew in fear. Did a damn demon devour her dead body?

Out of nowhere, they heard Shippo yelling with fear. Inuyasha jumped to his feet with his haori in hand. He sprinted all the way there and saw a blur leave. Wait, that looked almost like him, what the hell? Either way, Inuyasha went to Shippo to see if he was alright.

"T-t-th..." Shippo couldn't speak, he was in shock, still starring where that, that, that, creature had left to.  
"Shippo, what happened?" Inuyasha asked in worry and confusion. What was going on?  
The little one looked at Inuyasha, then the hut, then to the bushes. "A... A..." he was still shaken.  
"Was it a demon?" He asked, trying to persuade the kitsune to talk.  
"..." Shippo only nodded.  
"That thing probably devoured Kagome."  
"What!" He started to cry.

"Shippo, what exactly happened?" Miroku said, panting hard from the run.  
"T-that bitch came in the hut and took something!" She cried.  
Inuyasha was surprised he said 'bitch' but rushed into hut to look around, nothing was out of place except, "Kagome's outfit is missing."  
"From which era?" Miroku asked.  
"This era, I think the demon has her body, I'm going after it." Inuyasha stated and placed his haori on the ground and ran off.

* * *

The demon slipped on the clothing with it's clawed hands after taking a quick bath to remove some unwanted blood off. After tying the obi, it gazed into the water. It looked as if it was depressed or something. Though, why would a demon be depressed, their strong enough to kill. 

Sudden shutters from behind caught it's attention. It turned around to see a pissed off hanyou, no other than Inuyasha. His glaring eyes was now confused more than ever. Almost like he was looking at himself, except, it wore a hibakama as he wore a hakama, but their robes were practically the same. However, now he knew why Shippo said 'bitch'.

This demon was a female dog demon. She looked completely identical to him, but as a female version. Golden orbed eyes, silvery white hair, even the white triangle ears which had perked when she saw him. Suddenly, he drew out the Tetsusaiga which transformed.

"What did you do to the dead human girl." Inuyasha growled dangerously.

The female only stared at Inuyasha, not saying a word. Here eyes just looked at him, was he going to strike this stranger down? Well, it wouldn't be a surprise though. Something was wrong though, she seemed a little, scared.

"Answer me!" He yelled. "What did you do to Kagome's body!"

Again, no answer, just a scared stare. She looked at her claws, then at Inuyasha. It only him growl at her and her ears lowered. Only a minute later, she sat down a little painfully on to the grass Indian style, and looked at him. Inuyasha kept bouncing around from anger to confusion.

'_Does she want me to kill her?'_ Inuyasha asked himself.

* * *

"Where did Inuyasha go?" Kaede asked with Sango behind her.  
"A demon stole Kagome outfit from this era, we think it's the one who took Kagome's body." Miroku explained. 

Sango's eyes widened in fear. She rushed into the hut and changed into her exterminating clothes and grabbed her hiraikotsu. When she rushed out, Kirara transformed and allowed Sango to jump on and they took flight. Miroku had a bad feeling and decided to grab Shippo and rush over to the same direction.

* * *

The female demon looked at Inuyasha contently. She didn't seem like she was going to hurt him. Was that a deception though? Inuyasha couldn't tell, and it was pissing him off. In his position, he could attack her at any moment. Suddenly, her head jerked up, looking to the sky. 

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as the threw her boomerang and the demon.

She jumped over to the left and dodged it easily, when it was coming back from behind, she ducked down. Almost like she knew that move. Out of nowhere sutras were thrown and she moved back to the right. Miroku was angered that the demon somehow noticed that it was going to happen. Shippo still looked afraid still.

They all froze only a minute later. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked at Inuyasha, then to the female. They looked almost like twins and it was confusing! The only way they could who was who, was the clothing. Also, the female had thin eyebrows which, Inuyasha had thick. The other thing was that Inuyasha had a weapon, the other demon did not.

"That's the demon I saw!" Shippo shouted at Miroku's feet.

The female demon looked at him, and walked slowly over to the two. Miroku went in front of Shippo to protect him. Sango again through her boomerang the demon who again dodged it both times. Inuyasha was just standing there, ready to strike, but not knowing when.

"She's after Shippo!" Miroku shouted to the others.

She looked around and at the trees. It almost seemed that she was scheming something and they didn't like that. Only seconds later, she went one way for three seconds, long enough for Miroku and Sango to do their attacks and she shifter to the right side towards some trees. She used the trees to hit from one direction to another. With a blink of an eye, she grabbed Shippo, and jumped into the highest tree near the top where their weight could be help.

"D-don't hurt me please!" Shippo cried out.

The demon laughed lightly and kissed his forehead.

His crying stopped and looked at her confusedly, the only who would do that was his...

Thoughts were broken as the boomerang broke off the top of the tree. She jumped up into the air in front of Kirara and glided down. As smart as Kirara was, she knew who it was and lowered to the ground as well when the hiraikotsu returned to Sango.

"K-Kirara!" Sango shouted, wondering what the hell she was doing.

The cat demon transformed into a little kitten and meowed at the demon. Shippo was placed down carefully as possible. Miroku took this opportunity and charged at her from behind and hit her on the back with his staff. She hissed in pain and fell over Shippo but made a bridge over him so he wouldn't get hurt. (You know, like crouching over him.)

When she got back up, Sango threw the hiraikotsu at her and at hit her in the stomach. Weakly, she got back up. They all knew that the demon had wasted a lot of energy. But everyone thought the Inuyasha had done have the job. However, Inuyasha knew that she was already a little weak.

To Inuyasha, something didn't really seem right. Her target was Shippo, yet he's unharmed right now. She predicted Sango's hiraikotsu technique. Not to mention dodging the sutras that Miroku had. It was almost like she knew the their every attack move.

No one should be able to know this, not even Inuyasha knew. He was always fighting along side the. Sure he's seen the attacks, but he never really bothered with the movements at all.

The female demon was getting a bit frustrated now. She got up and punched Miroku in the stomach lightly. Miroku coughed out some saliva and passed out. Placing him on her should, she place him near a tree and heard Sango going after the boomerang. Quickly she turned around, when the exterminator had her back toward her, the demon knocked her out by hitting her nape. She also picked her up and placed her next too Miroku. Why didn't Kirara attack the demon? It didn't make any sense.

Inuyasha was now getting angry and frustrated. Why wasn't he even using the damn wind scar on the bitch? It was pissing him off more and more for not knowing why. The problem is, we all know how he acts like when he can't control anger and in confusion.

Without even bothering to think of the surrounding, he summoned the wind scar right in front of him. What was the problem you're wondering? Well, Shippo was right there! The female demon heard the cry of the young kitsune and rushed over to the rescue. She quickly grabbed him and jumped out of the way, then skidded on the rocks on her side with Shippo in her arms, gripping onto the robe tightly.

Gently, she allowed Shippo to trot away and sent glares at Inuyasha. She stood up and look at the scenery, it seemed okay for the most part. So, she then started to run at Inuyasha. He quickly raised the Tetsusaiga to use the wind scar oh her. When it was lifted, she started to zigzag in front of him. Starting to get confused at where she was at, he had to concentrate where she was before he attacked.

Suddenly she jumped him to the ground and his hand accidentally released the Tetsusaiga. His back was to the ground with the female on his waist. Her hands held his wrist down so that he couldn't attack her. Not even kicking and squirming around would help.

Their eyes were then locked together. Golden amber orbs to golden amber orbs. Inuyasha growled but it started to calm down. Something was happening that he didn't understand. But he noticed that her face was only a little ways from his.

His body started to calm down more as her face was only centimeters away. Slowly, she placed her lips on his with care. Inuyasha didn't, no, he couldn't react to this. He didn't know how. This female demon that he has never met just jumped him. And now that she had him pinned down, she kissed him.

For a stranger though, her kiss was starting to feel a bit warm, and it even tasted sweet. But he shouldn't even be doing this, the female on him had taken Kagome's body away and devoured it, she took her clothes even. So he jerked his head aside and broke the kiss between them. She only smiled and you could tell that she was mentally laughed.

What she did next had just surprised him beyond imagination. She rubbed her left cheek against his softly and gave him a content growling purr. It confused him a little because that painfully remind him of Kagome when she was transformed into a dog. After a minute or two later, she stopped and then raised her lips to his ear, as if to say something.

"I love you." She whispered softly and then looked at his face.

That voice. That once voice that he knew he would never forget. But, but that didn't make sense. That wasn't possible. Yet all the signs that were given to him should've been proof enough. He looked at her confusedly, wonder to believe or not.

She knew he wouldn't be so trustworthy to her, so she showed him her neck. There was a scar there. It reminded him of Kagome last night, that one wound that made her die.

"..." Inuyasha tried to talk. No words were able to come out.

Sango had awoken and grabbed her boomerang and started to run towards the demon. She saw it coming and got off Inuyasha and landed near Shippo. The demon exterminator wasn't going to let this demon go, she wanted revenge, so she threw the hiraikotsu. The demon picked Shippo up and jumped out of the way. Now she was a good distance away from the. with Shippo.

"Stop Sango." Inuyasha demand as he started to stand.  
"What? Why should I, she devoured Kagome!" Sango cried.  
"Look carefully."

Annoyed, Sango looked at the demon with Shippo. Her eye then shot open. There was a long bloody line on the robe on her back. Shippo looked like he asked her a question, and she nodded to it. He then flung himself at her happily. Now that she notice, the demon hadn't really tried to hurt any of them. So there had to be some type of explanation.

"If she was alive, she wouldn't be able to move, as a human." Inuyasha explained to Sango.  
"Are... are you saying that..." Sango was just bewildered.  
"It's possible, who else would Shippo cling to so quickly?"

The demon figured that they would finally stop attacking and got up with Shippo on her shoulder. Miroku soon got up with the help of his staff and went next to Inuyasha and Sango. He saw the demon with Shippo and was about to open his hand with the wind tunnel. She paused in placed, and didn't move. Inuyasha smacked his hand down and Miroku was confused. Shippo hopped off and went onto Sango's shoulder. Inuyasha stepped toward the demon slowly.

Inuyasha and the demon stared at each other. Within the seconds of staring, she jumped away into the air, and fled off. Inuyasha told them to head off to the hut while he dealt with the demon.

* * *

When Inuyasha jumped away to where the demon left, he spoke, "Kagome?"  
"..." She looked at him silently.  
"Is it really you though?" He asked worriedly.  
"Shippo... saved me," she looked at him, "and you." She laughed lightly "Kikyou too."  
"What?" 

Kagome's sad eyes looked at him. "Shippo revived me."  
"How? That's not possible."  
"I have a Shikon jewel shard in me. When our blood mixed, I became this." Kagome motioned him to look at her.  
"You're a hanyou?"  
"..." She nodded.  
"You don't-"  
"No, I know I don't look happy to be what I am, but I'm happy, really. It's just..." Kagome couldn't say it.

"Just what?" Inuyasha stepped toward her, trying to persuade her.  
"Kikyou... she..." Kagome eyes closed tightly."  
"What?"  
"She departed here, to return me." She cried.  
Inuyasha went to her and hugged her, "shh... it's okay..." he comforted her.  
"No it's not!" She cried into his chest. "She's gone now! I'm so sorry!"  
"Kagome!" He raised his voice to make her listen. "It's alright, she had to go back anyhow." Inuyasha caressed her cheek. "I'm just disappointed on the fact I couldn't tell her thank you for keeping you with me."

Inuyasha lowered his head to hers and gave her a light kiss. Kagome returned it back softly. His placed his hands on her back and winced. Instantly he remembered the wound on her back.

"Damn bitch, you know how terrified I was when I saw you body like that?" Inuyasha growled.  
"Well... Ryu came and-"  
"Who's Ryu?"  
"Ryu was that dog. See, I was going to go to you, but I was so confused with my emotions so I went to the well to think. Then he came along and he still wanted me to be his. Since I declined, we started to fight."  
"I'm glad I killed that son of a bitch."  
"I had a hard time learning how to walk again, it was so annoying." Kagome sighed, rubbing her cheek against his.  
"Hey, you have some explaining to do."

"What?"  
"I still have bite marks because of you!" Inuyasha yelled.  
Kagome cringed and stuck her out. "You didn't taste good either."  
"What about you pissing on Miroku?"  
"..." Kagome blushed, thinking of how embarrassing it was.  
"You're a pervert now." Inuyasha snickered.  
"I am n-" Kagome winded in pain and tumbled on Inuyasha.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just... tired." She gave him a small smile.

Inuyasha missed that very smile that he wasn't able to see in so long, he couldn't help but make their lips go together. She had a sweet warming taste. Kagome was back to him, and no one would change that. Not one simple person.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Returned**

* * *

"Lady Kagome, please forgive my actions earlier, I didn't know!" Miroku cried out apologetically.  
"Yeah, me too, I didn't bother to wait for any excuses from a monster." Sango explained.  
"A monster?" Kagome's ear twitched then winced in pain, "damn it that hurts!" she growled out loudly.  
"Will you keep still, I'll never be able to finish." Kaede said irritated.  
"Humph." Kagome snorted. 

Kagome was topless and laying on her stomach with her robe to lay on. She kept the sleeves on her arms so that the others couldn't see her breast. Though it didn't matter much because Shippo was right there to censor her from Miroku. Inuyasha was sitting in the corner in front of her watching. Sango and Miroku looked sat next to each other with Kirara in her lap. Kaede was driving Kagome's patience because the medicine was cold and it stung. She kept growling and growling, wanting her to finish and leave her alone.

"Honestly child, you're turning into Inuyasha, especially now seeing that you're a hanyou." Kaede stated.  
"His blood is coursing through mine, I will not deny the similarity." Kagome stated with ears lowered.  
"She certainly has his mood." Miroku whispered.  
"Shut up." Kagome opened her eyes slowly to reveal calm eyes.  
"Calm down." Inuyasha demanded.  
"Yeah, what ever." Kagome snorted angrily and closed her eyes to relax.  
"Mama, are you angry?" Shippo asked a little worriedly.

"How can I be angry when you brought me back to life?" Kagome asked back, "you have some smart thinking, sorry I scared you though."  
"I wasn't scared, I was just... confused!" Shippo said embarrassed.  
"Heh, you looked like you were about to piss yourself when I arrived." Inuyasha snickered.  
"Sit."

**THUD!**

Miroku sighed, "ah, that's music to my ears," he said in relief and rubbed something.  
"Pervert!" Sango screamed.

**SLAP!**

"Two unconscious men, I love it." Kagome smirked.  
"Say Kagome, how come you didn't you snap at Inuyasha but you did to Miroku?" Sago asked curiously.  
"No reason."  
"Her instincts tell her to obey him because he is the alpha male, if any challenge him, she ends it. It's like wise for him though, they'll want dominants over each other." Kaede stated.  
"Keh, you didn't need to explain it to her, she's a slayer, it should be obvious." Kagome growled.  
"Yeah, even I knew that." Shippo said innocently.  
"Well, it's rare coming across dog demons, especially female, and you've only been one for a few hours!"

"..." Kagome sent death glares toward her and Sango shrieked. Shippo scurried over to behind Inuyasha and peeped his head out.  
"If you challenge her, you'll get hurt." Kaede stated easily as she continued placing medicine on Kagomes back. "Females are more troublesome than males."  
"Keh, I don't need this lecture, I know enough to survive in this form." Kagome shrugged Kaede off and sat up and placed the robe on.

She got up and fixed her robe with annoyance. Ignoring pain, she walked out with no hesitation. Kagome breathed in the air and jumped into the trees and went a little ways from the hut. Lying on the branch on her stomach, she stared at the shuttering grass.

* * *

"Damn it, where's that Kagome!" Inuyasha sat up painfully. "Her being a hanyou made her 'sits' more painful." He growled.  
"Kagome left the hut." Kaede stated.  
"Well, at least you finished the treatment."  
"She didn't." Sango mumbled.  
Inuyasha looked at her, "what?" 

"Kagome got hot headed and left the hut." Kaede said, stirring the stew.  
"Idiots," Inuyasha got up with the medicine in hand, "I'll be back."  
"Can I come too?" Shippo asked happily.  
"No." Inuyasha growled and walked out.

* * *

Kagome heard first and looked into the direction they were coming from. Not used to her sense, she jumped down and ended up sitting in dog style. Inuyasha was coming up to her now that she could see. She started to get up but pain shot into her back and she fell to the ground. He squatted down in front of her with a little annoyance. 

"So why did you run off, bitch." Inuyasha growled.  
Kagome glared at him from the ground, "the old hag was annoying me."  
"Not a surprise, so are you going to let me finish that wound?"  
"No, not really." She sighed.

Inuyasha got his and sat on her butt. Kagome growled and looked at him from the side. She didn't feel like disagreeing with him so she sighed and folded her arms and rested her head on them. Inuyasha lifted her robe out of hibakama and pushed it high above the wound.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked started.  
"What is it?" Inuyasha questioned annoyed.  
"Why had you never told me... about Kikyou having a part of my soul?"  
Inuyasha put pressure on her back and she winced, "we didn't know if you would act the same."  
"It was wrong to hide it from me."  
"We had to risk it." He got off her and sat against the tree trunk. "I'm done."  
"Good."

Kagome sat up and tucked her robe back in her hibakama. She looked at Inuyasha to see him with his eyes closed. A smile crept on her face and crawled over to him. When she was close enough, she put herself in a lying position and placed her upper body on his lap tiredly. Inuyasha opened one of his eyes to look at her.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked tiredly.  
"I'm tired, so I'm going to rest a while." Kagome said in the same tone of voice.  
"You're not a dog though..." He stated.  
"..." Kagome looked at her hand then felt Inuyasha moving.

Inuyasha removed the haori from his body and set it to the side. He then picked Kagome up lightly and placed her gently in his lap. Kagome stared at him for a minute as he grabbed his haori and placed it around her. After a moment, he saw her look at him. Curiosity hit his mind as she looked at him softly.

"W-what are you looking at?" Inuyasha stuttered a little embarrassed.  
Kagome smiled and licked his cheek, "thank you," she whispered.  
He wiped his cheek, "cut that out already."  
"Fine," her ears lowered.

Without notice, Inuyasha crushed his lips against hers happily and took Kagome by surprise. Though Kagome didn't mind and kissed him back lightly. She could tell that he loved to kiss her now. He wouldn't deny it when they were alone since she told him she loved him.

"Hey," Kagome said and looked up at him, "we have to breathe you know, don't be so desperate, I can't die for a while."  
"You know how scared I was?" He kissed her. "Just the thought of losing you, right there in my arms?"  
She turned from him and nuzzled his cheek, "now you know how I feel every time your at the brink of death."  
"Yeah, but you should be use to it."  
"Well that's a stupid thing, I'll never agree to that."  
"You bitch." Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome growled and made his head lean down to her chest a little with her hand. She brought her head above his and went to his ear. Slowly, she began to lick the outside of it which caused him to moan. Inuyasha nuzzled against her as she continued.

"No, Kagome don't; stop, please." Inuyasha begged softly.  
"There's no way I'm to stop, it was fun before." Kagome licked his ear slower.  
"I'm going to feel rutty." He moaned.  
"Then that's you're fault."  
"Kagome, pleeeeaaaaseeee!" Inuyasha moaned out more blissfully.

"Why, you like it, don't you." Kagome asked in a devilish tone.  
"I doooo, but you need to stoooop!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeeees!"  
"Fine."

Kagome stopped licking his ear and nuzzled against his neck. Inuyasha lifted his head and forced her to put her head under his gently. She submitted to his unspoken command and placed her head under his and against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers.

"You were just doing that on purpose, weren't you?" Inuyasha asked softly.  
"Mhmm, I'm going to sleep now." Kagome said tiredly.  
"Alright then." He sighed deeply.  
"I love you." She told him softly.  
"Yeah, you too..."

* * *

"Wow, I didn't really think their confession would lead to some immediate romance." Miroku said, drooling no less.  
"You pervert, you're going to get us killed." Sango glared.  
"But didn't you hear how Inuyasha moaned?" He winked.  
She blushed, "m-maybe."  
"I bet if we touched Kagome's ears, she would purr."  
"No- wait!" 

Miroku scurried quietly to the two resting hanyou's. He stared at them, they looked to be asleep since their breathing was normal. So now was his chance. It was time to play around with Kagome's ear! Slowly, he brought his hand up to her ear. Just one more inch left and-

"Touch her and I'll kill you." Inuyasha glared at him.  
"**OH MY FREAKIN' BUHDA**!" Miroku fell backwards and scooted back.  
"Inuyasha, doesn't kill him, he was just curious." Kagome yawned, showing her newly grown canine fangs.  
"Curious my ass." He growled.  
"Which doesn't taste good I might added." Kagome cringed.  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said strictly.  
"..." Kagome lowered her ears.

"Inuyasha, why is she in your lap?" Miroku grinned.  
"So it won't hurt." Kagome and Inuyasha said in a unison.  
"Then why was she playing with your ear?" Sango asked amusedly.  
"Bitches do what they want to do." They said, again in unison.  
"Will you stop that." Inuyasha growled.  
"Don't blame me ya jackass." Kagome growled.  
"What did you call me?" He asked.  
"I didn't think that your hearing was THAT crappy." She snickered.

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to-"  
"Hurt me? Sure you will." Kagome said slyly. "I can just say the 's' word and-"  
"No, no, no, no, that's quite alright." Inuyasha sweat dropped.

She looked at the two humans, "I learned a new technique while I was dead," Kagome grinned and lifted her hand to them, "I can control minds, just imagine what perverted fun I can do to the both of you."  
Miroku and Sango's eyes widened, "we'll see you guys later at the hut!" They yelled and scattered to their feet and left.

"Can you really do that?" Inuyasha asked, a little interested.  
"Maybe, maybe not, it was something to say for them to leave." Kagome smiled and snuggled against him.  
"You like our alone time?"

"Your just something good to sleep on."  
"Ouch, that hurts my feelings."  
"Liar, I know you better than anyone for sure now." She snickered.  
"Yes you did, you broke my heart." He whimpered.  
"Oh stop it," she kissed his neck and he moaned lightly, "see, you're already better."

"You bitch, you cheated."  
"There's no such thing as 'cheating' in the war of love."  
"No one wins in that war."  
"I know, you always lose something."  
"Then how about that?"  
"Huh?"

Kagome looked up at him curiously to see his serene face. Inuyasha stared into her eyes to see them look confused. It brought a smirk to his lips and Kagome's ears perked slightly at it. The thought of something confusing her was becoming interesting.

"Throw your freedom away." Inuyasha said slightly tenderly.  
Kagome looked a little shocked, "why my freedom?"  
"Well, you love me right?"  
"Yes, I've told you that before."  
"Then give up your freedom for me." He smiled.

"Are you trying to..." She trailed off.  
"Make you my mate? Yes."  
"You could've just asked me to be your mate ya jerk!" Kagome growled, "trying to scare me like that!"  
"Hey, I couldn't resist the look on your face! It was priceless!"  
"You wish!"

She got them to tumble over. Knowing that Inuyasha would fall on the ground to protect her wounds, she made that her advantage. Kagome sat on his stomach and looked at him sitting on him Indian style. She brought her clawed hand to his ribs, she scratched him playfully. Inuyasha closed his eyes pleasingly and started to kick his foot a little.

"Now seeing the look on your face right now it is hilarious," Kagome said devilishly and scratched in a better spot, "does the big bad puppy like it?"  
"You sneaky son of a bitch." Inuyasha growled out contently as his leg kicked liked crazy.  
"I'm not a guy stupid, and another thing, my mom is a human."  
"Smart ass, I'm going to get my revenge!"  
"I know you will. But for your information, you can't really call me a 'son of a bitch'," Kagome stopped scratching him and lowered herself face to face, "but when _we_ have a son, you can say that to him," she winked.

"So wait, you mean..." Inuyasha trailed off.  
"Yup, I accept your little exchanging request."  
"So..."  
"I'll be your mate, Inu pup." Kagome smiled. "But we have to defeat Naraku first."  
"Deal." Inuyasha kissed her.

Inuyasha lightly hugged her and hugged back. They could tell that they would be happy together. Nothing would be able to pull them apart. The one thing they knew for sure...

They could have a family, together.

* * *

Okay, that **HAS** to be the last chapter, for several reasons. And I'm not so sure now if I'm going to make a sequal or not. Yeah, yeah, most of you will probably hate me for that but what ever. I'll post up a new story soon. 


End file.
